Let Love In
by bruninhagalle
Summary: - Não espere que a vida aconteça para você. Ache algo que te faz feliz, e faça isso. O restante é apenas barulho ao fundo.
1. Long Days

**N/A: **Oi, pessoal! Olha eu aqui de novo. Vocês vão cansar de mim uma hora. Bom, além de _Making Memory of Us_, com as one shots pós Cidade dos Anjos, eu comecei essa fic, multi-chapter, que acontece entre a segunda e a terceira temporada de 24 horas. Para mim, foi a melhor época na vida de Tony e Michelle. Primeiro encontro, primeira vez, pedido de casamento, casamento... E eu tentarei escrever tudo isso da melhor maneira possível. Lembram o fim lindo da segunda temporada? É a partir dele que essa história começa. Beijos!

* * *

**Let Love In**

**Os acontecimentos a seguir ocorrem imediatamente após o final da segunda temporada.**

**Capítulo Um: Long days.**

Comer. Banho. Dormir.

Era sua rotina. Sua trindade – como ela carinhosamente chamava – após dias longos demais. E por longo, costumava ser até madrugada. Nunca 24 horas. Muito menos 24 horas que podiam ser transformadas em 48 horas dos seus dias normais e nem chegariam perto do cansaço que ela sentia.

O som da porta do seu carro batendo selava o seu alívio. Ela estava pronta para ir para casa. Pronta para cair na cama e por algumas horas esquecer tudo desse dia. Ou quase tudo. Um sorriso inadvertidamente apareceu nos seus lábios ao lembrar dele. E seu coração bateu mais rápido ao relembrar o quanto eles tinham avançado. Oh não, e sua mente sempre profissional não estava pensando nesse sentido, em trabalho, mas em outro.

_"Então uh... O que estamos dizendo aqui? Se salvarmos LA, nós dois saímos para jantar e um filme?"_

Sim! Seu cérebro gritou pela milésima vez ao relembrar da pergunta. Do _encontro._ Suas mãos apertaram-se ao redor do volante ao continuar sua linha cronológica e a sensação dos lábios dele nos seus foi mais real do que ela achou possível. Era só um beijo afinal.

Quem ela queria enganar? Era um beijo _dele_. E após dançarem ao redor um do outro por um ano todo, eles finalmente deram o passo final. Ou, tecnicamente, ela havia dado e ele logo havia acompanhado. Não que ela reclamasse. Ou ele.

"Michelle?" – A voz do seu irmão, até agora esquecido, a assustou. – "Nós uh... estamos indo para casa?"

Ela assentiu, suas bochechas corando só de imaginar o que ele lera no seu rosto. Olhando-o, teve certeza que ele nem notara. Seus olhos vazios e focados nos outros carros na frente deles não tinham interesse em nada.

"Estamos."

Ele suspirou e ela levou suas mãos até a chave, pronta para dar partida no carro. Pela segunda vez, alguém a assustou. Dessa vez, Carl Peterson, analista do turno que assumira o dela, batia no vidro da sua janela.

"Oi, Michelle." – Ele a cumprimentou, curiosamente olhando para Danny, mas rapidamente voltando a focar-se nela.

"Hey, Carl. Algum problema?"

_Não, Deus. Por favor, não._

"Nós precisamos de você lá dentro. O presidente Palmer sofreu um atentado."

Ela reconhecia a urgência naquilo, mas sua exaustão a obrigou a encostar a cabeça no volante e respirar fundo. Claro que algo tinha que dá errado. Quem precisa dormir?

"Estou a caminho, Carl."

O analista correu dali assim que ela terminou sua frase, deixando-a ainda mais intrigada sobre tudo que estava acontecendo.

"Danny." – Ela virou seu rosto e encontrou o irmão na mesma posição. Nem a notícia que eles acabaram de receber parecia ter mexido com ele de alguma forma. – "Eu preciso voltar." – Ela retirou a chave da ignição e pegou uma mão dele nas suas. – "Você acha que consegue dirigir sozinho?" – Ele lentamente a encarou. – "De verdade, Danny."

"Posso." – Ela o avaliou. Segundo o médico, o efeito dos tranqüilizantes era mínimo agora e por mais que seu instinto estivesse gritando para não deixá-lo ir só, sua experiência de horas atrás a garantia que seria melhor se ele estivesse longe dali em mais uma crise. Podia ter sido um atentado ao presidente, mas quem sabe o que vai acontecer em Los Angeles afinal? – "Me ligue quando chegar na sua casa."

Após beijar-lhe na face, saiu do carro e também correu para dentro do prédio. Enquanto passava por pessoas sem reconhecê-las e lugares sem identificá-los, seus pés já acostumados com seu caminho diário, ela se perguntou por que Tony não a havia telefonado. Ela não merecia isso? Ou ele estaria arrependido e mantendo sua distância?

_Foque-se, Michelle!_

A usual movimentação de agentes de um lado para o outro estava como havia de se esperar. Talvez um pouco mais de agitação. Uma urgência nas suas vozes. Os escombros da tragédia que estava prestes a fazer 1 dia de vida, ou morte, faziam-na querer sair dali ainda mais.

Carl acenou assim que a avistou, ele mesmo sentado em uma estação ao lado da dela e esperou ela se aproximar, digitando algo no seu computador. Ao se posicionar ao lado dele, se concentrou nas duas tarefas que tinha em mãos: prestar atenção no que ele falava enquanto seus olhos procuravam pelo novo chefe da CTU. Nada na sala dele. Nada na sala de reuniões.

"Você me escutou?"

"Sim." – Ela respondeu na defensiva. Ela sabia ser multi-tarefas. – "Presidente Palmer foi atacado por uma mulher com ficha em todas as agências de inteligência desse país. Mas ninguém sabia disso até minutos atrás. Ela está foragida. O presidente no hospital." – _O que eu estou fazendo aqui mesmo?_

"Tony me pediu para chamá-la de volta." – Ele explicou, fazendo os olhos dela se focarem diretamente nele. – "Ele está na Informática com aquela mulher da Divisão."

"Ca... Carrie."

"Isso. Ele disse que você agilizará meu trabalho se ficarmos juntos e evitarmos burocracia. Meu protocolo não foi ativado, vai demorar um pouco até eu conseguir estar totalmente por dentro e operando. Você tem algumas senhas e conhecimentos úteis."

_Ótimo._

Ela não falou nada. Apenas puxou sua cadeira e religou seu computador, frustrada demais para discordar ou até mesmo para concordar.

"Me diga o que você precisa."

Durante as horas seguintes, eles digitaram, pesquisaram e atenderam mais telefonemas do que gostariam de lembrar. O FBI deixou a Unidade responsável por conseguir qualquer pista da mulher e o motivo de quererem usar o máximo de agentes possíveis era lógico: as 48 primeiras horas de qualquer caso eram cruciais. E Michelle sabia disso. Por isso, só às 18 horas, quando Carl finalmente parecia ter tudo sobre controle, as informações estavam corretas e fluindo; e o presidente fora de risco de morte, foi a hora em que ela pegou sua bolsa, se despediu da sua companhia e partiu para fora do prédio.

Dizer que ela estava com raiva seria pouco. Sua fúria só aumentou quando ao questionar um dos seguranças da Unidade que passou pelo seu caminho, ele a informara que o diretor Tony Almeida havia partido há mais de meia hora. Calculando mentalmente, ela percebeu que fora exatamente na hora em que ela e Carl precisaram ir até a sala dos servidores concluir o trabalho.

Por que ele iria se despedir dela? Claro que não. Ela era apenas uma subordinada trabalhando a mais de 24 horas. Sem reclamar. Pelo menos, não diretamente para ele, como agora gostaria mais do que nunca.

Um táxi parou assim que ela esticou a mão e em 10 minutos ela estava em casa. Suas mãos se atrapalharam com as chaves. A raiva provocava isso nela. Um descontrole nas suas coordenações motoras que ela esperava um dia superar.

Ela se movia mais rápido também, como se sua velocidade pudesse deixar para trás as razões dela ter ficando naquele estado. Seus pés só pararam quando ela saiu do elevador e o viu.

Sentado com as costas apoiadas na sua porta, as pernas esticadas na frente do corpo e um sorriso bobo nos seus lábios, Tony fixou seus olhos nela. Seu sorriso imediatamente evaporou ao ver a expressão que ela trazia no rosto.

"O que aconteceu?" – O tom de voz dele, todo preocupado, serviu para irritá-la ainda mais. Em um segundo, ele estava de pé, andando até ela que agora praticamente corria até sua porta, passando por ele e sendo parada pelas mãos dele no seu pulso.

"Nada." – Ela replicou, sem nem mesmo olhá-lo e se livrando do aperto dele.

"Você me conhece melhor do que isso, Michelle. E sabe que eu não vou aceitar essa resposta."

Ela enfiou a chave na fechadura e voltou-se para ele, suas mãos na cintura e seu comportamento irradiando uma clara irritação.

"Desde quando você se importa?" – Sarcástica. – "Você pode sair daqui agora e fingir que eu nem estou aqui. Você fez isso muito bem nessas últimas horas." – Ele franziu o cenho, começando a acreditar que a exaustão dela a enlouquecera. – "Talvez se você passar um tempinho com _Carrie_, ela te ajude a relaxar."

"Do que diabos você está falando, Michelle?"

"Eu voltei, como você pediu, e passei horas em que eu achava que estaria descansando, ajudando Carl Petersen no que era preciso. Procurei por você, mas aparentemente você estava bem ocupado na Informática. Nem uma palavra sua durante todo o dia. Talvez um 'Obrigado, Michelle, por estar prestes a ter o cérebro desligando-se sozinho, e mesmo assim voltar aqui por que eu pedi.'"

Ele suspirou. Cansado ou frustrado, ela não saberia dizer.

"Podemos conversar lá dentro? Os seus vizinhos não precisam ouvir."

Ela não queria deixá-lo entrar na sua casa, mas sua curiosidade pela explicação que ele daria, boa ou não, foi o suficiente para ela girar a maçaneta e entrar na sua sala de estar, Tony seguindo logo atrás.

Ele mesmo fechou a porta e em seguida sentou no sofá ao lado dela. Sua forma cansada, agora mais evidente, quase o fez pegá-la nos braços e levá-la até a cama. Mas ele era esperto, e aquilo o faria ganhar uma surra. Talvez uma sacada de arma. Ou o outro tornozelo quebrado.

"A Divisão enlouqueceu ao saber do atentado à vida do Presidente. Tudo estava um caos em todas as agências de inteligência do país. Ninguém sabia nada. Ninguém tinha uma mínima pista que algum tipo de grupo radical ou que uma pessoa estava planejando qualquer coisa contra ele." – Ela concordou, decidindo ficar em silêncio até ele terminar. – "Ryan estava prestes a ir embora, mas voltou também. Ele me obrigou a ir até a Informática vasculhar qualquer coisa, a mínima pista que indicasse uma possível ameaça e só agora poderíamos perceber isso. Ele queria a mim lá, porque eu estaria em conjunto com a própria Divisão e o FBI. Estávamos fazendo isso ao vivo. Se eles tinham alguma informação relevante, eu sabia qual era na hora e vice-versa. Por isso fiquei lá até a hora em que eu saí."

"Eu podia ter ajudado." – Fato.

"Eu sei. E eu pedi a Ryan que a chamasse. Mas ele disse Carrie ficaria comigo por ser da Divisão e poder acessar terminais de lá sem perdermos tempo. Eu ia argumentar de novo, mas ele disse que mais uma palavra, e eu estaria fora da operação."

Michelle processou as palavras, sua raiva gradativamente diminuindo. Ainda assim...

"Eu nem sequer saí para almoçar. Ele trouxe um sanduíche terrível para mim. Quando fui embora, não a encontrei, e decidi fazer uma surpresa." – Ele a mostrou as flores, que só agora ela percebia que ele vinha segurando aquele tempo todo. – "Eu queria você lá comigo, Michelle. Você sabe disso."

Ela finalmente olhou nos olhos dele, e viu toda a sinceridade na sua explicação. Nas suas palavras. _Nele._

"Acho que essa exaustão afetou meu bom-senso."

Ele sorriu, sentindo uma corrente elétrica passar pelo seu corpo ao sentir os dedos dela roçando nos seus assim que ela pegou as rosas vermelhas da sua mão.

"Clichê, eu sei. Mas não consegui pensar em nada melhor no momento."

Um sorriso iluminou o rosto dela. Do mesmo jeito que havia iluminado e feito o coração dele falhar uma batida quando ele disse que a veria no outro dia.

"São lindas, Tony. Obrigada." – O jeito como ela falou, tão tímida e corando, fez sua respiração parar, ele tinha certeza disso.

"Eu sinto muito por te chateado você."

"Não foi sua culpa. Desculpe ter reagido dessa forma. Eu uh... não tinha o direito. Você não tem obrigação nenhuma de me ver toda hora."

Como se ele não quisesse exatamente isso...

"Vamos esquecer tudo isso, ok?" – Ela concordou e se levantou, pedindo que ele esperasse ali até ela encontrar um vaso e enchê-lo de água para as flores.

Minutos depois, ela estava de volta, uma garrafa de cerveja em uma mão e outra sendo oferecida para ele.

"Obrigado." – Ele sorriu, fazendo-a sorrir de volta.

Um silêncio confortador se instalou entre eles, cada um imerso nos seus pensamentos e nas suas bebidas. Ao ouvi-lo limpar a garganta, ela olhou na sua direção no sofá.

"Você está cansada. Eu nem devia ter vindo aqui, estou tomando seu tempo."

"Não. Não está." – Ele estava louco?

"Você precisa dormir, Michelle."

"Não estou com sono." – Ela afirmou confiante.

"Não minta pra mim, mulher." – Ela gargalhou, e os dois se fitaram por outros bons segundos.

"Nós não temos trabalho amanhã então..." – Ela olhou para sua estante de DVDs, ponderou algo e depois voltou para ele, que a observava atentamente. – "E estamos estressados e com milhões de coisas que precisam ser processadas em nossas cabeças, mas que agora não é a hora."

Bomba na CTU. George Mason. Nina Myers. Bomba nuclear. Palmer. Ela não precisava citar.

"E se eu for dormir agora, com todas essas coisas frescas em minha mente, só me renderá pesadelos e antes, uma bela de uma insônia." – Ele a olhou curioso, sem ter certeza onde ela queria chegar. – "Então, você tem que concordar comigo que se distrair com qualquer coisa não relacionada ao trabalho é a melhor opção agora, certo?"

"Certo." – _Certo? Faça-a ir dormir, Tony!_

"Eu tenho dois filmes ali que pretendia ver ontem após o trabalho, afinal era uma sexta, e bom, você sabe o filme de horror que nós protagonizamos."

Ele sorriu, concordando com a cabeça.

"Eu preciso devolvê-los hoje e não tenho a intenção de fazê-lo sem assistir antes."

"Okay, então você está me dizendo que eu deveria sair logo do seu caminho e assim você poderá tomar posse do sofá inteiro e assistir seus preciosos filmes?" – Ele gracejou e ela novamente sorriu.

"Não. Eu estou dizendo a você para não sair dessa posição e assisti-los comigo."

Ele fingiu pensar na oferta, fazendo-a soltar mais uma risada. Ele amava a risada dela. Tão doce e feminina.

"Com uma condição."

"O controle fica nas minhas mãos. Sem chances, Almeida."

Ele gargalhou. E ela apreciou a risada dele. Rara, mas sempre na presença dela. Por causa dela.

"Eu não sei você, mas estou morrendo de fome. Se pedirmos uma pizza, eu assisto quantos filmes você quiser. E pode até ser essas comédias românticas insuportáveis que vocês mulheres amam tanto."

"Isso é muito machismo da sua parte, Almeida." – Ela rebateu, jogando o telefone nele e daquela forma concordando com seu termo.

Enquanto ele telefonou, ela colocou o primeiro filme no aparelho de DVD. Sentados lado a lado, inconscientemente se aproximando cada vez mais, eles se entregaram ao momento. Um primeiro encontro. Ou quase isso. Michelle ignorou sua sagrada trindade, e um dia esperou poder modificá-la.

Tony. Tony. Tony.


	2. Lost in your arms

**Capítulo Dois: ****Lost in your arms.**

Michelle sabia que algo estava diferente. Talvez a pouca luminosidade do ambiente. Que horas seriam? Ou o fato da televisão ainda estar ligada, a tela azul refletindo no seu rosto. Ou uma sensação de calor que vinha de algum ponto embaixo dela, exatamente onde ela estava deitada. Ao levantar a cabeça e olhar para baixo, sentiu sua respiração parar.

Deitada nele. _Tony_. Oh Deus.

Ela pensou nas suas opções: reposicionar sua cabeça no peito dele e tentar pegar no sono. Ok, ela definitivamente não conseguiria dormir sabendo que ele era seu sofá. Talvez se ela se mexesse devagar, usando todas as suas habilidades de campo para não ser detectada, ele não perceberia e ela poderia correr para cozinha, voltando depois e acordando-o, fingindo que eles não haviam pego no sono enquanto assistiam ao filme.

De repente, sua mente divagou. Aquelas opções sumiram e a única real sensação era a do corpo dele colado ao dela. Cada parte dele... _nela_. Ela olhou-o da sua posição, admirando suas feições calmas e sem qualquer sinal de estresse do dia anterior. A forma como o tórax dele subia e descia em respirações ritmadas, lentas. O sorriso – de algum sonho em que ela esperava fazer parte – no canto dos lábios dele. Lábios.

Ela o beijaria, se por sorte, a coragem do dia anterior regressasse. E dessa vez, ninguém os interromperia. Michelle tinha certeza que ele ficara com tanta vontade quanto ela. A forma como ele pegou um lado do seu rosto após pararem para respirar naquele corredor, deixava claras as intenções dele de puxá-la para outro beijo. Onde ele começaria. Onde, pela segunda vez, Los Angeles não importaria.

Ela freou suas mãos quando elas quase se espalmaram no peito dele. A camisa com seus usuais dois botões abertos. Meses atrás, ela chegou à conclusão que ele fazia aquilo de propósito. Deixar aquela parte da sua pele à amostra tinha o único objetivo de enlouquecê-la. Ela sabia. Ela sabia. Quando se falavam frente a frente, com o passar do tempo cada vez mais perto um do outro, por vezes Michelle controlava seus olhos para não encararem a camisa dele aberta, ao invés do seu rosto. Seria no mínimo inapropriado. E ela sorriu com aquilo, agora certa de que ele não se incomodaria.

Por todo esse tempo, ele sentira o mesmo. Por todo esse tempo, ela não tivera a audácia de convidá-lo para sair. Fora preciso uma crise nacional e um George Mason para convencê-la de que aquela era a hora. Tudo ou nada.

A lembrança de Mason a fez mexer-se inconscientemente, a perda ainda recente demais para passar sem ser sentida. _Revivida_. Ela gostava de Mason. Em seu jeito burocrata e chefe de ser, ela sabia que se escondia um homem infeliz. E por isso, ela gostava dele. Seu ponto foi confirmado com o conselho que ele lhe dera. A surpreendeu, na verdade. O jeito como ele colocou um braço ao redor dos seus ombros e lhe disse palavras que vinham direto do seu coração. Um bom coração. Morto. Mais um. Ela tremeu. E desejou não tê-lo feito.

Tony abriu os olhos, encontrando os dela estudando-o apreensivos. Demorou um segundo para ele entender o cenário no qual se encontravam. Michelle Dessler – a mulher por quem ele secretamente tinha uma queda por quase um ano – deitada em cima dele. Os seus braços confortavelmente descansando nas costas dela, inconscientemente mantendo-a no lugar em um abraço apertado. Ele não deixou de notar a temperatura quente entre eles. Nem a forma como os seios dela estavam fortemente pressionados contra o seu peito. Ou como uma perna dela estava entre as dele. Muito menos como, inacreditavelmente, o corpo dela se moldava perfeitamente ao seu.

"Michelle, me desculpe, eu uh," – Ele imediatamente a segurou pelos braços, impulsionando-a para uma posição sentada.

"Está tudo bem." – Ela o garantiu, forçando-o a assumir a mesma posição de antes. Deitado.

"Você tem certeza?" – Ele tinha. Ficaria o resto da noite; não, o resto da sua vida exatamente assim. Ela em seus braços. Seus corpos como um. _Tony!_

"Uh-hum." – Ela o assegurou, abrindo um sorriso sonolento que ele se prometeu ser a primeira coisa que ele veria todos os dias a partir dali.

Ele sorriu e fixou seus olhos nos dela. Era assustador a intensidade dos seus sentimentos por ela. E eles nem sequer tiveram o primeiro encontro. Ele a conhecia há um ano, havia feito tudo que podia para se manter afastado, mas mesmo assim se deixara levar pelas emoções. Ele gostara de Michelle desde do primeiro dia em que a vira. Os cachos saltando de toda a sua cabeça. Seus olhos orientais. Seu sorriso, e ele podia jurar que nunca vira um sorriso mais bonito em toda a sua existência, iluminando todo o ambiente a sua volta. Ela era perfeita, e ele duvidava que a merecia. A risada dela – uma verdadeira música para os seus ouvidos, e ele não se importava do quão clichê a frase soava, não seria menos verdade por causa disso – o fez voltar para a realidade.

"Em que você está pensando?" – Ela o olhava curiosamente. Ele amava aquele olhar também. Ele a amav... _Pare, Tony! Um passo de cada vez. O mesmo erro duas vezes é imperdoável._ Mas ela não era Nina, e ele tinha certeza que podia mostrar seu coração a ela naquele instante que Michelle o seguraria em suas mãos e não o machucaria. Ainda assim, ele conteve seus pensamentos. Na hora certa.

"Em você." – Ele ainda assim respondeu com honestidade. Ela apreciava isso. O brilho nos seus olhos apenas confirmou esse fato.

Um tom rosado tomou conta das bochechas dela e aos olhos dele, ela nunca estivera mais adorável.

"Eu imagino o que você está pensando." – Ele franziu o cenho. Ela dificilmente sabia. – "Algo como: quem é essa mulher louca em cima de mim, com o cabelo todo desgrenhado e olheiras sob os olhos? Preciso fugir daqui!" – Ele soltou uma risada que fez os corpos dos dois vibrarem.

Quando ele a fitou, seus olhos se tornaram sérios.

"Seu cabelo está perfeito." – Quase sem perceber, e antes que ele pudesse parar, uma de suas mãos alcançou um cacho e o colocou atrás da orelha dela. – "E você não tem olheiras." – Um dedo indicador dele tracejou delicadamente o local onde supostamente estariam tais olheiras.

Ela não resistiu. Ao sentir o dedo dele tocando-a, seus olhos se fecharam, e a presença dele logo embaixo dela se tornou ainda mais evidente. Mais real. Mais quente.

"Você está bem?" – Ela reabriu os olhos ao perceber o tom de preocupação na voz dele. Claro que ela estava bem. Mais do que bem.

"Estou cansada, apenas isso."

"Eu deveria ir embora e deixar você dormir."

"Não." – Todo seu auto-controle foi usado para não gritar aquela palavra. Ele não podia partir agora... Ela deu uma rápida olhada para o seu relógio de pulso antes de voltar a falar. – "É madrugada, Tony. É perigoso para você dirigir essa hora."

Ele ponderou as palavras dela. Não sabia exatamente o que estava implícito ali.

"Então vá para o seu quarto e durma, Michelle. Você precisa." – Seu tom de voz não abria espaço para discussão. Nem que ele mesmo tivesse que botá-la para dormir. Ah... ele botaria.

"Eu estou confortável aqui." – Ela replicou, dando de ombros. Ele soltou outra risada e prendeu seus braços ao redor dela, pressionando-a contra seu corpo. Mais e mais. Tony se perguntou se ela poderia entender por esse simples gesto que ela era _dele_ dali em diante.

"Sua coluna vai amanhecer dolorida." – Ele a explicou, vendo uma sombra de mágoa e incerteza passar pelos olhos dela. – "Eu tenho uma posição melhor." – Ele rapidamente acrescentou, sabendo que ela tinha entendido errado. Óbvio que ele não queria que ela saísse de perto dele.

Em um movimento ágil, ele tinha suas costas apoiadas na parte detrás do sofá, Michelle com suas próprias costas no peitoral dele, os dois de lado. Os braços dele automaticamente passaram pela cintura dela, mantendo-a perto. O quadril dela moldou-se ao dele e ela soltou um suspiro de satisfação.

"Melhor assim?" – Ele sussurrou direto no ouvido dela e Michelle sentiu um arrepio descer por toda sua espinha.

"Sim. Bem melhor assim." – Ela confirmou, entrando ainda mais no abraço dele. – "Boa noite, Tony." – Um sorriso bobo apareceu no seu rosto e ela ficou contente que ele não podia ver.

"Noite, Michelle." – Ele replicou, um sorriso igual nos seus lábios.

Ela estava apagada logo em seguida. Ele aproveitou para enfiar seu nariz no cabelo dela e inalar. O cheiro dela. _Ela._ Nos seus braços. Ele se sentia perfeito.


	3. Broken

**N/A:** Oh, Deus, eu sinto a falta deles.

* * *

**Capítulo Três: Broken.**

George Mason estava vivo. Seu rosto não mostrava qualquer evidência da agonia que ela vira nele na última vez em que estiveram juntos. Pelo contrário, o sorriso gentil que ele carregava, e suas passadas leves e despreocupadas na sua direção apenas a confundiu. Ele ia morrer, e mesmo assim estava feliz? Ela esperou. Parada. Confusa. Ele parecia nunca a alcançar, como se houvesse uma barreira transparente e instransponível entre eles.

Ele parou, como se também percebesse isso e olhou para si mesmo. Depois de volta para ela. Ao levantar a cabeça, seu rosto estava diferente. Desfigurado. E assustador. Michelle gritou, paralisada. Queria salvá-lo, mas não podia. Era sentença de morte dele. Um gás. O destino. Ela gritou de novo, frustrada. E mais uma vez, quando, de alguma forma, a mão dele estava no seu braço. Tão desfigurada quanto o rosto. Repulsiva.

"Michelle!" – Outra mão, no seu ombro, chacoalhando-a. – "Michelle, acorde!"

Ela abriu os olhos lentamente, e se fosse um truque? E se Mason estivesse ali para assombrá-la? Ela não queria presenciar sua morte. Ela não agüentaria, ela não...

"Michelle, fale comigo." – Ele implorou. E aquela voz definitivamente não era do antigo diretor da CTU. Era dele. O novo. – "Michelle?" – Ela quase fechou os olhos ao sentir o rosto dele perto do seu, uma bochecha dele quase colando em uma sua. Tão perto.

"Eu... eu estou bem." – Qualquer um poderia dizer que ela estava mentindo. Seu corpo tremia levemente, suas mãos – e só agora ela percebia – apertavam a dele que em algum momento do sono deles havia repousado na barriga dela. Em um movimento quase ríspido, ela libertou a mão dele e se concentrou em controlar sua respiração.

"Não minta pra mim, Michelle." – Ele implorou pela segunda vez e ela focou sua atenção nele. Por que ele tinha que ser tão cuidadoso e terrivelmente adorável?

"Eu tive um pesadelo." – Ela constatou o óbvio, mas sabia que ele queria ouvir de qualquer forma.

"Me conte." – Ele pediu suavemente, sua outra mão alisando o cabelo dela e seus rostos ainda extremamente próximos um do outro. Ali, ela sabia que podia se acostumar com isso. Acordar nos braços dele, compartilhar no meio da noite seus medos. Seus pesadelos.

Michelle girou nos braços dele, sua intenção de olhá-lo nos olhos enquanto relatava o que sua mente havia produzido, mas seu movimento apenas aproximou ainda mais suas cabeças. Ela podia sentir a respiração dele. O hálito dele na sua própria boca.

"Eu... vi Mason." – Ela começou, após se convencer que aquela não era a hora para o segundo beijo entre eles. – "Ele primeiro estava bem. Vivo. Tentava me alcançar, mas nunca conseguia." – Ela fechou os olhos e os reabriu. Ele a observava, atencioso, seus olhos com nada além de preocupação. – "E então, ele desistiu de me alcançar, abaixou a cabeça e ao voltar a me encarar, seu rosto estava..." – Ela permaneceu com a boca aberta, incapaz de continuar. A imagem era tão real.

"Está tudo bem. Vai ficar tudo bem." – Ele a garantiu. Aquilo era o suficiente. Ela assentiu silenciosamente. – "Nós sobreviveremos." – Ele repetiu suas palavras daquele dia. – "Eu prometo, ok?"

"Eu sei." – Ela apressou-se em acalmá-lo. Ela já se sentia bem de novo. Segura, como se os braços dele tivessem aquele poder sobre ela. – "Você provavelmente está cansado dessa minha vulnerabilidade idiota e como você sempre tem que me confortar."

Ele soltou uma risada baixa, seus dedos recolocando alguns cachos atrás da orelha dela. Ele amava fazer aquilo. _Poder _fazer aquilo. Talvez virasse um hobby.

"Nada em você me cansa, Michelle." – Ela apenas o encarou de volta. De novo, por que ele tinha que ser tão terrivelmente adorável? – "Nunca se sinta envergonhada de me mostrar suas fraquezas. Eu..." – Ele colou sua testa na dela, nem percebendo como a respiração dela ficou presa. – "Eu estarei sempre aqui pra você."

Ela não ousou falar nada. Muito menos se mexer. Vagarosamente, ele encostou seus lábios nos dela, mal tocando. No instante seguinte, seus lábios estavam selados, firmes um no outro. Ele foi devagar, saboreando-a. Depois de uns segundos, abriu sua boca, esperando que ela fizesse o mesmo e lhe desse permissão para seguir em frente. Ele queria explorar toda a boca dela. Cada canto que agora era dele. Apenas dele. E ele o fez, assim que ela abriu e ele a invadiu com sua língua. Explorando. Devorando. Uma corrente elétrica percorreu os corpos dos dois quando suas línguas se encontraram. Enrolando-se. Conhecendo-se.

O ar se tornou necessário cedo demais, e eles relutantemente se separaram, seus rostos vermelhos pelo aumento da temperatura. Ela sorriu timidamente. Ele beijou-a na testa. E ela começou a rir baixinho.

"O que é tão engraçado?" – Ele a questionou, um sorriso já aparecendo no seu rosto só por vê-la feliz.

"Aparentemente, toda vez que eu precisar de consolo, você não só estará lá, mas como também nos beijaremos."

Ele a acompanhou nas risadas.

"Alguma objeção?"  
"Nenhuma." – Ela respondeu sem hesitar. – "Obrigada, Tony."

"Não tem nada pelo que me agradecer." – Ele disse firme e em resposta, ela deitou sua cabeça na curva do pescoço dele. – "São 7 horas da manhã." – Ele constatou em voz alta após checar o relógio no seu pulso.

"E daí? Nós não temos que trabalhar."

"Eu sei." – Seu tom de voz a alertou para alguma coisa e seus olhos se encontraram de novo. – "Eu não posso ficar aqui pra sempre."

_Posso._

_Pode._

Ela o avaliou, sem saber o que exatamente ele estava sugerindo.

"Eu estava pensando..." – Ela esperou. – "Eu vou até minha casa, estou nessas roupas há um bom tempo." – Ele gesticulou para sua camisa. Aberta. Dois botões. _Concentre-se no rosto dele, Michelle. No rosto._ – "Tomo um banho, você se quiser, faz o mesmo." – Ela concordou. – "E bem... você tem planos para hoje? Talvez algum encontro com algum rapaz que eu não conheço?" – Ela gargalhou.

"Sem planos."  
"Ótimo." – Ele a puxou para mais perto, o quadril dela colando ao seu. – "Nós podíamos tomar café da manhã em algum lugar. E depois ir ao parque. Andar. Aposto que você precisa de ar fresco tanto quanto eu."

"Definitivamente."  
"Almoçamos juntos, se você não tiver enjoado de mim até lá, voltaremos até aqui onde eu a deixarei para..." – Ele criou o clima de suspense, recebendo um tapa brincalhão no tórax pela atitude. – "Para você se arrumar para o nosso encontro hoje à noite."

Ela tentou esconder sua surpresa, mas o sorriso convencido no rosto dele a disse o contrário.

"Então nós temos um encontro?"

"Jantar e um filme." – Ele fingiu relembrá-la, um dedo indicador batendo levemente no nariz dela. – "A menos que você realmente tenha aquele encontro com o rapaz que eu não conheço."

Ela balançou a cabeça.

"Pare com isso." – Seu tom de falsa raiva apenas o fez rir. – "Não existe tal rapaz."

"Ok. Eu acredito em você."

"É bom você acreditar mesmo, Almeida."

Ele sorriu ainda mais, e começou a se levantar do sofá, levando-a junto com ele e botando os dois em pé.

"Então nós temos um encontro?" – Ele mesmo a questionou.

"Nós temos um encontro, Tony." – Ela respondeu enquanto ele a dirigia até a porta.

"Se você quiser descansar, nós podemos esquecer sobre o café da manhã e,"

Ela pressionou sua boca na dele, calando-o.

"Estou perfeitamente bem."

Ele cogitou falar algo com o único objetivo de fazê-la calá-lo de novo. Daquele jeito.

"Vejo você..." – Eles trocaram um sorriso. – "Daqui a pouco."

Bem melhor que _amanhã._ Definitivamente melhor.


	4. Be Mine

**N/A:** Mil desculpas pela demora em atualizar essa e Making Memory of Us. Fim de período é um caos e não é uma desculpa. Antes fosse, na verdade. Estou sem tempo de escrever, de publicar, de pensar, de qualquer coisa. Mas estou aqui. As fics estão aqui. E espero que vocês ainda estejam por aqui também. Obrigada pelas reviews. Mesmo.

E esse capítulo eu dedico a **LittleLatina.** You totally deserve it. And you know why. Thank you a lot.

**OBS: **O parque citado nesse capítulo realmente existe. Faz parte de vários dos que compõem a cidade de Los Angeles.

* * *

**Capítulo Quatro: Be mine.**

Ela não gostava quando os acontecimentos se desenrolavam rápido demais, sem que ela tivesse a chance de pensar racionalmente sobre cada situação, cada conclusão. Cada desfecho. Dessa vez, era uma exceção.

A água caía sobre o seu corpo enquanto sua mente viajava para longe dali. E diretamente na direção dele. Em menos de um dia, eles haviam adormecido juntos, com ela acordando exatamente em cima dele, do corpo dele... moldando-se a ele como ela nunca se moldou a nenhum outro homem – isso tudo com eles ainda vestidos.

Um sorriso – que agora parecia uma constante em suas feições – lentamente se abriu nos seus lábios. Os mesmo lábios que já haviam recebido três beijos dele. Seu corpo tremeu, mesmo com a água quente, só de imaginar quantos mais ela ganharia ao longo do dia. Por quantos mais lugares ele a beijaria. Ao deixar o sabonete cair, Michelle voltou à realidade, chacoalhando a cabeça e terminando seu banho nos minutos seguintes.

Se ela tivesse planejado, não teria dado mais certo. Assim que calçou as sandálias sem salto e checou o cabelo em cachos pela última vez, a campanhia tocou. Seu estômago imediatamente se retorceu de nervosismo. Na sua cabeça apenas um desejo: o dia tinha que funcionar. _Eles_ tinham que funcionar.

A verdade é que Michelle Dessler não era uma mulher que gostava de fazer improvisos. Ela os fazia, é claro, sempre que necessário. _Sabia_ fazê-los. Uma de suas características mais marcantes, no entanto, era o planejamento. Ao acordar, definia o que faria pelo resto do dia: fazer compras ou ir a lavanderia. Consertar o carro ou pagar as contas. Enquanto ela caminhava para abrir a porta para ele, percebeu – o que apenas aumentou a sua ansiedade – que eles não tinham absolutamente nenhum plano traçado. Ele fora vago: tomar café em algum lugar, passear no parque – o qual ela não fazia idéia de qual seria – e um encontro com jantar e filme pela noite. Onde? Que filme?

Ela destrancou a porta sem nem mesmo perceber o que estava fazendo, suas perguntas sem encontrar qualquer tipo de resposta e seu cenho franzido, demonstrando sua concentração e incerteza.

"Michelle? Você está bem?" – Pela segunda vez naquela manhã, ela balançou a cabeça, livrando-se dos seus pensamentos.

"Eu estou bem." – Replicou constrangida. Ele a avaliou, sem confiar complemente no que ela dissera. Ele já havia percebido como aquela mulher – _sua_ futura mulher se ele fizesse tudo certo – tinha uma forte tendência a esconder suas fraquezas. Mascarar sua vulnerabilidade. Em parte, ele se sentia honrado de ser o único com quem ela sempre se expunha, se abria. – "Sério, Tony. Eu estou bem." – Ela reafirmou, como se lendo a mente dele e querendo assegurá-lo que dessa vez era verdade.

"Ok." – Ele sorriu, deixando seus olhos percorrem o corpo dela da forma mais discreta possível.

A calça de jeans azul casual, a blusa de alças branca e a sandália sem salto simples e ainda assim delicada e feminina, eram partes de uma vestimenta que ele nunca vira nela. Sempre foram os blazers, as camisas de manga longa e as saias e calças finas do trabalho. Sempre composta. Sempre profissional. A Michelle na sua frente, despojada e confortável, era nova. E, por incrível que parecesse, mais bela do que em qualquer momento que ele se lembrava.

"Você está..." – Dois pares de olhos castanhos se encontraram e pelo tom rosado da bochecha dela, seu olhar não fora tão discreto quanto deveria ter sido. – "Linda." – Ela abaixou os olhos, ficando ainda mais vermelha, um sorriso tímido agraciando seu rosto.

"Obrigada." – Fora tão baixo que ele precisou estar a apenas centímetros dela para escutar.

"Você está pronta?" - Michelle deu um passo para o lado, deixando-o entrar e fechando a porta logo atrás deles.

"Só preciso da minha bolsa." – Ele assentiu, olhando ao redor e esperando ela voltar.

Na ida até o quarto, ela respirou fundo, centenas de vezes. Na volta, aproximou-se da sala devagar, aproveitando que ele estava de costas para também admirá-lo. Tony vestia uma calça jeans mais escura que a dela, uma camisa azul esportiva colada ao tronco – enlouquecendo-a consideravelmente – e um tênis branco. Não era seu chefe. Nem mesmo um agente da Unidade Contra Terrorismo de Los Angeles. Naquele dia, seria Tony e Michelle.

"Estou pronta." – Ela anunciou, vendo-o girar e encará-la. Havia brilho nos olhos dele, uma expectativa impossível de esconder em seu rosto. Ele novamente assentiu, indicando a porta com a cabeça e esperando que ela se aproximasse. – "Aonde vamos?" – Ele sorriu, adorando mais essa característica nela: a curiosidade. E ele usaria ao seu favor quantas vezes quisesse.

"Surpresa, Michelle."

Ela fez um biquinho, tentando usar seu drama para amolecê-lo.

"Por favor, Tony? Eu sou ótima em guardar segredos." – Ela estava de costas ao falar, ocupada em trancar a fechadura, e quando virou para encontrá-lo no meio do corredor, reprimiu um grito de surpresa ao encontrá-lo exatamente nas suas costas, a míseros centímetros de distância.

Tony deu mais um passo a frente, obrigando-a a se encostar totalmente na porta. Ele sorriu marotamente, inclinando-se para sussurrar direto no ouvido dela.

"Então guarde esse: eu quero beijar você o dia todo, Michelle." – Ele tinha suas duas mãos apoiadas na porta, cada uma de um lado da cabeça dela. Ao recuar, deixando seu nariz quase colado ao dela, seu sorriso aumentou ao encontrá-la de olhos fechados.

"Me beije. Agora." – Ela conseguiu dizer, num sussurro que o impeliu a obedecê-la no mesmo instante. Suas bocas se encaixaram como se estivessem acostumadas a aquilo. Como se soubessem exatamente o que fazer ao entrarem em contato. Talvez elas soubessem. As línguas batalharam por espaço, cada uma testando um novo pedaço do outro. Ele colou seu corpo ao dela, arrancando um gemido que começou a excitá-lo e que se continuassem, o colocaria em uma situação embaraçosa. Ofegando, ele se afastou, levando suas duas mãos para o rosto dela, segurando-a pela face e encostando suas testas.

"Nós... devemos... nós devemos," – Ele respirou fundo, recobrando o fôlego e sentiu a cabeça dela acenar positivamente.

"Sim. Vamos ou meu estômago vai começar a protestar." – Ele sorriu, afastando seu corpo e observando enquanto ela ajeitava o cabelo.

Vinte minutos depois – onde ela fez inúmeras tentativas de arrancar dele os seus planos – eles pararam no estacionamento do parque Mary Hotchkiss. Ela encarou-o imediatamente, sem entender o que estavam fazendo ali.

"Eu achei que íamos comer." – Falou, sua voz tentando esconder a vontade enorme que tinha de devorar qualquer coisa que acalmasse seu estômago.

"Confie em mim, Michelle." – Ele disse, antes de sair do carro e fechar a porta. Ela o seguiu, acompanhando-o até a mala do veículo. – "Feche os olhos."

"Por que?" – Ele estava aprontando alguma e ela nunca fora muito fã de surpresas.

"Você confia em mim ou não?" – Ele brincou, puxando-a pelo braço e posicionando-a exatamente no centro da mala.

"Claro que confio." – Seu tom tinha uma ponta de indignação. Ela confiava nele mais do que deixava transparecer. Apesar de que, depois de duas consolações feitas por ele e apenas ele, ela provavelmente já demonstrara tudo que sentia. Ou quase tudo.

"Então feche os olhos." – Ele falou baixo no ouvido dela, fazendo um arrepio percorrê-la pela espinha. _Droga, Michelle. Controle-se._ Ele sorriu, memorizando aquele ponto fraco no corpo dela.

Após checar que ela fizera como pedido, ele usou sua chave para abrir a traseira da SUV e a instruiu para que reabrisse os olhos. A expressão de surpresa que tomou conta do rosto dela foi exatamente a que ele imaginara. Ela levou uma mão à boca e alternou seu olhar entre a surpresa e ele.

"Tony!" – Ele soltou uma risada enquanto ela procurava por palavras com as quais poderia dizê-lo o que achou de tudo aquilo.

"Essa é para você." – Abaixando-se, Tony pegou uma bela rosa branca e colocou na mão dela. – "A flor de Shakespeare." – Ele explicou e ela inalou, fechando os olhos para sentir o cheiro melhor.

"Ela é linda, Tony." – Seu tom era de alguém sinceramente impressionado. – "Como você conseguiu arrumar tudo isso nessas 2 horas que estivemos separados?"

_Separados._ Era estranho falar isso agora, como se estarem juntos fosse tão comum que a simples ideia de não estarem no mesmo lugar, fazendo qualquer coisa ou nada, parecia um absurdo. Para os dois, a partir daquele primeiro beijo, significava exatamente isso. Um absurdo.

Ela voltou sua atenção para a enorme cesta de comidas e bebidas, cheia de frutas, mel, geléia, sucos, água e pães, até ele recomeçar a falar.

"Tomei banho o mais rápido possível. Tem um supermercado ao lado da minha casa, e eu posso ser um homem bem objetivo se eu quiser, srta. Dessler." – Ela gargalhou, para o deleite dele. – "Fiz uma lista mental embaixo do chuveiro," – _Não imagine, Michelle. Não imagine. _– "E quando cheguei para comprar, sabia exatamente do que precisava e exatamente onde encontrar. Demorei menos de 1 hora nas compras, fui à floricultura a caminho da sua casa e cheguei a tempo."

"Você é..." – _Perfeito. _– "Incrível." – Ele tinha certeza que sua bochecha assumiu o mesmo tom de rosa que a dela assumira mais cedo. – "Obrigada por tudo isso."

"É melhor você parar com essa mania de ficar me agradecendo, Michelle." – Ele pegou a cesta em seus braços e ela agarrou a toalha, fechando em seguida a mala do carro.

"Mas,"  
"Mas nada." – Ele a interrompeu, passando a cesta para um dos braços a fim de deixar o outro livre. – "Eu faço tudo isso porque você merece. Porque... eu quero que você tenha tudo isso. Não há nada para agradecer aqui, estamos entendidos?"

"Não dê uma de chefe da CTU para cima de mim, Almeida." – Ela brincou, e ele suspirou aliviado. – "Eu entendi. Mas saiba que eu aprecio tudo que você está fazendo. Tudo." – Ela concluiu, firme em sua afirmação.

Lado a lado, eles começaram sua caminhada pelo parque, avistando algumas outras pessoas pela área. Eles esperavam por movimentação, já que era uma ensolarada manhã de sábado. Michelle escondeu toda sua surpresa ao sentir os dedos dele procurando os seus, mas não conseguiu esconder seu sorriso ao, pela primeira vez, sentir a mão dele segurando a sua, seus dedos fortemente entrelaçados. Ela ousou olhar para o rosto dele, encontrando seus olhos que já a fitavam de volta, felizes. Como deviam ser.

***

Quando ele começou a rir, depois de sentarem e já estarem comendo há bons 15 minutos, ela levantou os olhos do seu prato cheio de morangos e açúcar e o encarou, silenciosamente exigindo uma explicação.

"O que é tão engraçado, Almeida?" – Ela o questionou, quando a risada dele aumentou e nenhuma explicação foi dada.

"Você tem açúcar por todo seu rosto, Michelle."

"Oh." – Ela instintivamente levou uma mão ao rosto, tentando limpar o motivo da risada da sua companhia. Sem sucesso. Ele riu ainda mais quando tudo que ela fez foi espalhar por mais partes do rosto. Ela o lançou um olhar de advertência e sua expressão logo se suavizou quando ele esticou o braço e os dedos dele retiraram os dela do caminho, ele mesmo a limpando.

"Você parece uma criança comendo, sabe." – Ela revirou os olhos, e os manteve fechados, sentindo sua pele queimar embaixo dos dedos dele. Delicados, ágeis e precisos. Ele contornou a boca dela com eles, e quando o desejo era demais, Tony se aproximou, limpando a área do redor da boca dela com a própria língua. Ela comprimiu o lábio em uma linha fina, reprimindo um outro gemido.

De limpá-la, passou a beijá-la, e depois, a devorá-la. Ele posicionou sua mão livre nas costas dela, empurrando-a em seguida contra seu próprio corpo. Por pouco, ela não sentou no colo dele e quando seus fôlegos estavam esgotados, eles pararam.

"Eu uh... Obrig,"

"Cale a boca, Michelle." – Ele falou em tom de piada, e a puxou, colocando as duas mãos no rosto dela, para um outro beijo. Ela gostou de como ele fez aquilo, inesperadamente colando seus lábios aos dela.

Entre beijos, eles terminaram o café da manhã no triplo do tempo normal. E nenhum dos dois se importou com isso. A movimentação no parque aumentava conforme o tempo passava e eles decidiram, sem precisar verbalizar, que ficariam ali por mais tempo, apreciando a visão e a companhia entre eles.

Tony encostou-se na árvore que até aquele momento havia proporcionado a sombra que usavam para seu piquenique. Ele abriu as pernas, onde ela – como se fosse a coisa mais natural entre eles – se sentou, apoiando suas costas no peito dele. Em silêncio, e com as mãos pela segunda vez entrelaçadas, eles ouviram os pássaros, as pessoas conversando e a respiração um do outro.

"Michelle."

"Sim?" – Ela se sentou de lado – ainda entre as pernas dele - e olhou-o diretamente nos olhos.

"Posso fazer uma pergunta?" – Ele parecia de repente temeroso. Hesitante. Ela voltou a ficar nervosa.

"Claro."

"Eu sei que deveria esperar o nosso encontro hoje à noite, ou talvez mais alguns dias, mas eu... não posso esperar mais um minuto." – Ela não desviou seus olhos, seu coração batendo mais rápido. – "Você quer ser minha namorada?"

Ele juraria até o fim da sua vida que o sorriso que vira no rosto dela ao ouvir aquela simples pergunta fora o mais bonito que ele tivera o prazer de proporcionar no rosto de uma mulher.

"Sim. Eu quero, Tony." - Ele repetiu o último beijo, pegando os dois lados do rosto dela e beijando-a em um movimento rápido e inesperado. Ela retribuiu, mostrando-o o quanto queria ser a namorada dele. A mulher dele. Apenas _dele_.

Naquela noite, quando ele fosse pegá-la para o primeiro encontro entre eles – ou melhor, o encontro oficial – ele seria mais que Tony Almeida o amigo, o chefe. Ele agora era o namorado. Dela.


	5. A Movie, A Dinner and An Invitation

**N/A:** Antes de mais nada, um milhão de desculpas pela demora em atualizar. A universidade REALMENTE sugou todo o meu tempo e energia. Professores atrasaram as aulas e apenas hoje fiquei de férias. Então, pensei que seria completamente apropriado começá-la postando mais esse capítulo e vou aproveitar para avisá-los que voltarei a postar com frequência, um capítulo por semana. Espero que vocês ainda estejam comigo.

* * *

**Capítulo Cinco: A Dinner, A Movie and An Invitation.**

Ele nunca antes ficara tão nervoso por causa de um encontro. Era a oitava vez que ele checava seu visual: mãos suadas pelos cabelos bem penteados e pelo rosto, olhos atentos percorrendo cada pedaço da sua roupa – uma calça preta e uma camisa preta de botões – apenas para ter certeza que não colocara nada no lugar errado. Ou pelo avesso.

Ele sorriu inseguro para seu reflexo no espelho e respirou fundo, finalmente saindo do quarto e pegando as chaves, a carteira e a caixa de chocolate que comprara no caminho para casa.

Durante todo o caminho até a casa dela, sua mente conjeturava dos cenários mais otimistas aos mais pessimistas para aquela noite. Ele sentia suas mãos deslizando pelo volante, molhadas e precisou firmar sua pegada, ou sofreria um acidente automobilístico antes de um ataque cardíaco.

Com a respiração habilmente controlada e passos incertos, ele alcançou a porta dela, contando até dez antes de bater. O som de saltos contra o piso de madeira aumentaram o nervosismo dele, já que dessa forma, ele podia ouvi-la se aproximando. E o que ele viu ao abrir da porta, literalmente o fez perder o fôlego.

Michelle usava um vestido preto que ia quase até o joelho, parando um pouco antes. Um decote em 'v' destacava seus seios e o tecido da roupa, totalmente colado ao corpo dela, detalhava cada uma das suas curvas. Nos pés, belas sandálias de salto alto e pretas. Seu rosto estava coberto por uma maquiagem leve e natural. E seus cabelos, do jeito que ele secretamente amava: em cachos, arrumados de uma forma tão perfeita que parecia terem sido feitos por profissionais.

Ele abriu a boca e tornou a fechá-la. Uma, duas, três vezes até ela sorrir baixo e tímida, e fazê-lo perceber o quão estava sendo tolo.

"Michelle, você está..." – Ele a olhou de cima a baixo, o mais rápido e respeitoso que conseguiu. _Perfeita. _– "Linda."

"Obrigada, Tony." – Ela voltou a soltar uma risada ansiosa.

Ele piscou, saindo das fantasias que começavam a se formar na sua cabeça e estendeu o braço, entregando-a o presente.

"Tony!" – Ela encarou a caixa e depois ele, seus olhos brilhando de encantamento. – "Como você sabia que esses são meus preferidos?"

"Eu sou um agente federal, Michelle. Eu _sei _das coisas." – Ele deu de ombros, fingindo indiferença e convencido.

"Coisas do _país_. Não sobre mim." – Ela insistiu, curiosa para saber onde a conversa os levaria.

"Toda vez que você fica nervosa, você tira da bolsa um desses chocolates. Deve ter comido uma dúzia três dias atrás. Eu sou um ótimo observador, sabe."

"Eu posso ver." – Ela sorriu, pedindo que ele esperasse enquanto ela colocava os chocolates no balcão da cozinha.

"Você gostou?" – Ele a observou fechando a porta, as costas dela – nuas – de frente para ele. Tony engoliu em seco e se concentrou na voz dela.

"Claro que eu gostei." – Seus olhos se encontraram e ele percebeu as bochechas dela rosadas. Linda. – "E se você parar de me encarar e me beijar, eu prometo dar um a você."

Ele não lembra de ter registrado o que ela disse, mas a próxima coisa que ele realmente lembra são os lábios dela nos seus em um beijo doce e romântico. Ele se controlou, especialmente quando a palma da sua mão encontrou a pele das costas dela, e não a empurrou contra a porta, mostrando-a como ela ficaria ainda melhor _sem_ aquele vestido.

"Você está pronta?" – Ele a questionou quando os dois se afastaram.

"Aonde nós vamos?"

Ele riu.

"Isso, Michelle, é algo que eu sei e que você tem que descobrir."

Ela revirou os olhos, certa de que até chegarem ao lugar escolhido por ele, não descobriria absolutamente nada.

***

Fazia tempo que ela não observava o trajeto que percorria tão atentamente. Ao ir e voltar do trabalho, seu cérebro trabalhava no automático. Naquela noite, foi diferente. Ela leu cada placa de rua pela qual passaram, tentando antecipadamente adivinhar para onde estavam indo. Ele apenas ria ao seu lado, divertindo-se com a curiosidade inacabável da sua acompanhante.

Ele não precisou parar na frente do restaurante para ela finalmente deduzir onde seria o encontro. Ao entrarem na rua, ela virou seu rosto na direção dele, e não conseguiu emitir uma palavra sequer. Ele voltou a rir, olhando-a por sua visão periférica e internamente satisfeito de ter ganho pontos com a escolha.

Michelle mostrou reação ao sentir o carro parando e antes que ele pudesse dar a volta no veículo e abrir sua porta como um bom cavalheiro, ela já estava fora, seus olhos não conseguindo se desviar da estrutura do local.

O Lobster The era um dos mais prestigiados restaurantes de Los Angeles. A sua arquitetura, com a varanda de vidro – e de onde era possível avistar a praia – e a iluminação em volta tornava todo o cenário ainda mais atraente. Deslumbrante. Assim como ela, ele pensou e sorriu.

"Talvez você queira fechar sua boca, Michelle." – Ele brincou, tentando aliviar sua tensão. Ela chacoalhou a cabeça, olhando-o nos olhos pela primeira vez desde que adivinhara o lugar onde estavam.

"Eu não acredito que você me trouxe até aqui." – Não era uma reclamação. Ela realmente estava custando a acreditar que seu primeiro encontro com Tony Almeida seria exatamente no restaurante em que ela sempre sonhara em ir e nunca tivera a chance. – "Você também adivinhou que eu sempre quis vir até aqui?"

Ele negou com a cabeça, pegando-a pela mão, entrelaçando seus dedos e encaminhando-os até a entrada. Ela esqueceu sua pergunta no momento em que a mão quente e grande dele envolveu a sua, a sensação que ela pertencia a aquele lugar – colada na sua, entrelaçada na sua – voltou a inundar-lhe.

"Acho que dei sorte dessa vez."

Ela concordou com a cabeça, desistindo de continuar a conversa quando alcançaram a maître.

"Vocês tem reserva?"

"Sim." – Tony sorriu educadamente e Michelle notou a mulher corando.

"Qual o seu nome, senhor?"

"Tony Almeida."

A mulher percorreu uma lista de nomes até encontrar o dele, pedindo que outro maître os acompanhasse até a mesa reservada.

"Espero que você goste das estrelas." – Ele sussurrou no ouvido dela assim que chegaram a varanda, a mesa deles em um canto discreto na parte mais próxima dos vidros por onde se avistava o mar, escuro a aquela hora da noite.

Ela o deixou conduzir o encontro. Antes de fazerem seus pedidos, ele escolheu um vinho tinto, os dois sendo servidos poucos minutos depois.

"Ao nosso primeiro encontro." – Tony levantou sua taça, esperando que ela imitasse seu gesto e então os vidros bateram, um suave barulho preenchendo o espaço entre eles.

"Esse é bom." – Michelle comentou, olhando para sua taça e depois para ele, que sorria amavelmente para ela.

"Agente federal, Michelle. Eu,"

"Ok, sabe das coisas."

Ele aumentou seu sorriso diante da falsa irritação dela. Antes que pudesse provocá-la ainda mais, o maitre se aproximou com uma simpatia evidente.

"Prontos para fazerem seus pedidos?"

Eles jantaram entre conversas triviais e risadas, ambos aliviados por terem tantos assuntos em comum, além do trabalho. Ele pediu um sundae especial do local para ela, mesmo sob protestos, e outro para ele. Ele voltou a rir da expressão de puro prazer que ela fizera ao comer sua sobremesa, admitindo que se arrependeria se tivessem saído dali sem aquilo. Ela estava tão concentrada no seu próprio sundae que ao voltar a encará-lo, encontrou-o abafando suas risadas.

"Qual é a graça?"

"Você..." – Ele riu, colocando a sua taça na mesa e sem pensar, esticando o braço para alcançar o rosto dela. – "Pronto. Aqui." – Michelle fechou os olhos ao sentir o dedo indicador dele limpando o canto dos seus lábios e ao reabri-los, encontrou-o com um olhar que ela desconhecia. Desejo, talvez. Excitação.

"O senhor gostaria de mais alguma coisa?" – O jovem maitre retornou, quebrando o contato visual entre o casal.

"Não. Obrigado."

"Talvez a sua esposa queira." – Ele subitamente se virou para Michelle.

"Eu não..." – Ela olhou de Tony – que estava tão surpreso quanto ela – para o outro. – "Não. Obrigada."

"Você pode trazer a conta, por favor."

Eles não comentaram o ocorrido, mesmo que no fundo, tivesse sido uma das melhores partes de toda a noite.

"Pronta para o filme?" – Ela assentiu, e ele deu a partida no carro, levando-os para o próximo destino: o complexo apenas de cinema inaugurado no início do mês. Ela novamente se surpreendeu, sua reação exatamente a mesma da anterior: o rosto virado para ele, seus olhos abertos perplexos. E ele novamente sorriu.

O filme – uma comédia romântica, escolhida por Tony apesar de Michelle tentar argumentar que aquele tipo de filme não era o tipo de filmes _deles_, e ele memorizou a forma como ela dissera aquilo – durou quase uma hora e meia. Eles não assistiram ao filme todo, por vezes se distraindo um com o outro. Beijos quentes. Mãos insuportavelmente comportadas.

Quando ele parou o carro na frente do prédio dela passava da meia-noite. Michelle desceu e ele fez o mesmo, dando a volta no veículo e sem dizer uma palavra, colocou sua mão na nuca dela e a puxou para um beijo; a outra mão empurrando-a pelas costas na sua direção, até quando o corpo dela se colou totalmente ao dele, dos pés a cabeça.

"Você gostou desse primeiro encontro?" – Ele a questionou quando, por falta de ar, o beijo precisou ser finalizado.

"Foi perfeito, Tony." – _Você é perfeito._ – "Obrigada."

Ele sorriu tímido e deu um passo para trás, dando o espaço que ela precisava para voltar a se mover e sair dali.

"Bem..." – Ele olhou para o relógio em seu pulso. – "Está tarde. E você deve estar enjoada de mim, então, eu acho melhor ir."

Ela sorriu e balançou a cabeça.

"Não seja ridículo, Tony. É claro que eu não enjoei de você. Na verdade, estava pensando se você não gostaria de subir e pegar seu chocolate."

"Sério?" – Tudo que ele queria era estender o seu tempo ao lado dela, que essa noite, esse dia e esse encontro, nunca terminassem.

"Claro. Vamos?"

Ela entrelaçou seus dedos aos dele, sabendo ali que nunca – nem em um milhão de anos -, se enjoaria daquilo. Dele. _Deles_.

* * *

**N/A:** Valeu a pena a espera? Espero que sim. O restaurante em que eles foram, realmente existe em Los Angeles. O link a seguir mostrará algumas fotos dele (retirar os espaços):

http: // www. thelobster. com / index. php


	6. Make Love to Me Forever

**N/A: **Hot, se vocês entendem o que eu quero dizer. E desculpem pela demora. Espero que ainda estejam comigo. Capítulo após o primeiro encontro deles.

* * *

**Capítulo Seis: Make Love to Me Forever.**

_"Pegar seu chocolate"_. Essa fora a pior desculpa que ela já dera para fazer um homem subir ao seu apartamento. E a pior desculpa que ele já escutara que o fez subir até o apartamento de uma mulher. A verdade é os dois estavam buscando meios, ainda que ruins, para prolongar a noite. O encontro. _Eles_.

Ela soltou a bolsa e as chaves de casa em uma mesa da sala de estar, indicou o sofá com uma das mãos e foi em direção a cozinha. Ele sentou-se, exatamente no mesmo lugar da noite anterior e se perguntou, antes que conseguisse conter seus pensamentos, onde ele dormiria aquela noite. Naquele sofá ou na sua casa, que agora parecia mais solitária do que nos últimos anos.

"Aqui está." – Ela estendeu a mão e em sua palma estavam três chocolates em forma de coração.

"Eu achei que você fosse me dar um chocolate. Não três." – Tony brincou, tentando aliviar a tensão que sentia, não só nele, mas nela. E entre eles.

"Você fez acontecer um dia maravilhoso e merece mais do que um chocolate." – Ela brincou de volta, tomando seu lugar ao lado dele.

"Obrigado, Michelle."

Ela deu de ombros. Daria a caixa toda a ele e mais uma se isso o fizesse ficar com ela pelo resto da noite. Ela odiava como dias bons terminavam tão rápidos que pareciam não passar de uma ilusão em sua cabeça. Um sonho de onde ela não queria sair. E se _ele_ saísse dali, ela estaria sozinha de novo. E o dia seguinte, uma segunda-feira, chegaria mais rápido do que o necessário.

"Posso fazer uma pergunta?" – Ela voltou a olhá-lo ao ouvir sua voz.

"Claro, Tony."

"Você disse que falou com Mason, e eu deduzi que seja lá o que você falou com ele, te deu coragem suficiente para me convidar para sair."

"Certo." – Ela cruzou suas mãos em seu colo, já sabendo onde eles iam e o que teria que admitir para ele.

"O que vocês conversaram?"

"Você quer realmente escutar isso?"

"Se isso a fez começar o que hoje a faz minha namorada, então, sim, eu quero escutar."

Ela suspirou. Ele sempre conseguia o que queria e não era preciso mais do que aquele charme para fazê-la ceder. No futuro, isso poderia ser perigoso. E essa idéia a fez sorrir.

"Eu fui até o escritório dele com a intenção de dizer o quanto eu sentia pelo que estava acontecendo com ele. Pelo o que ia, inevitavelmente, acontecer com ele em algumas horas." – Em sua mente, aquele momento era tão claro que parecia estar acontecendo diante de seus olhos. Tony se aproximou, passando um de seus braços ao redor do ombro dela. – "Ele confessou ter aceitado o emprego no governo apenas pelo ótimo salário. E eu finalmente entendi o que o fazia tão infeliz aquele tempo todo." – Ela recebeu um aperto no ombro, dando-lhe forças e consolando-a ao mesmo tempo. – "E então ele me disse que se eu tenho algo que me faz feliz, eu deveria me agarrar a isso e ser feliz. O resto é apenas barulho ao fundo."

"E então você me chamou para sair, porque..."

Ele parou. Não conseguiria continuar sem ter certeza de que entendera a implicação na ação dela após ouvir as palavras de George Mason. De ter certeza que ele a fazia feliz a ponto de todo o resto não importar.

"Porque você me faz feliz." – Ela completou a frase por ele e fitou suas mãos, ainda juntas em seu colo. Era tarde demais para recuar agora, para fingir que o que ela sentia por ele era apenas uma atração, algo novo e descoberto naquele dia de caos.

Não. Ela gostara dele desde do primeiro dia em que se viram. Desde do momento em que seus olhos se encontraram verdadeiramente, comunicando-se entre eles de uma forma tão poderosa que ela não imaginara ser possível. Não fora amor à primeira vista, isso era clichê e irracional demais para ser verdade, mas desde do primeiro momento, ela sentiu algo especial em relação a ele. Algo indefinido que se desenvolveu dia após dia. Sorrisos após sorrisos. Olhares após olhares.

Ele ficou mudo diante daquela confissão. É claro que ela também o fazia feliz, mas até aquele instante, ele não havia pensado nisso por esse ângulo. E esse ângulo mudava tudo. Os sentimentos que ele tentou deixar de lado por não saber onde ela queria chegar, voltaram à superfície com uma força inexplicável. E em um único movimento, ele virou a cabeça dela e encontrou os lábios dela com os seus.

Michelle automaticamente ficou de lado, e Tony aproveitou para pegar o rosto dela entre suas mãos. Adorava a textura da pele dela. Macia e delicada embaixo dos seus dedos. Ele a acariciou enquanto a beijava, cada vez mais intenso. Quando ela se inclinou ainda mais para frente, pegando-o pela nuca e aprofundando o máximo que podia sua língua na boca dele, Tony não resistiu e desceu uma de suas mãos para as costas nuas dela. Sua mão era quente naquele pedaço de pele e ele a empurrou na sua direção, tanto que no instante seguinte, ela estava sentada no colo dele. Ele parou ao sentir o peso dela, e esperou até ela abrir os olhos.

"Qual o problema?" – Ela o perguntou, confusa e sem sair da sua posição no colo dele.

"Você tem certeza de que quer isso?" – Ele não precisou dizer a que estava se referindo. O fato de ela estar sentada onde estava, e de provavelmente estar sentindo como ele _já_ estava, era o suficiente para ambos saberem onde estavam indo aquela noite.

"Absoluta." – _Ele_ era tudo que ela queria.

Ele não perdeu tempo checando uma segunda vez. A certeza na voz dela e seu olhar cheio de desejo impulsionaram-no a beijá-la de novo e sua mão se movimentou nas costas dela, sentindo cada parte dali. A outra mão abandonou o rosto e desceu para a cintura, passeando pela lateral do corpo dela e voltando quando quase alcançavam os seios.

Ele estava hesitante e ela podia sentir isso em seus toques, cuidados e quase calculados.

"_Você_ tem certeza disso?" – Ela questionou quando parou um beijo e olhou-o nos olhos. Havia desejo nos castanhos dele também, e mais algo que ela não conseguiu identificar.

"É só que..." – Ele se xingou mentalmente por estarem naquela situação. Falando ao invés de... – "Esse é o nosso primeiro encontro e bem, eu não tenho certeza do que você tinha em mente para o final dele. Não quero que você pense que eu sou apenas outro homem que a levou para sair porque queria fazer sexo com você no final, Michelle." – A sinceridade na voz dele era tão grande que ela sentiu algo aquecê-la por dentro, exatamente no seu coração.

"Você não é apenas outro homem, Tony. Você é aquele que me faz feliz, lembra?" – Ela sorriu timidamente e ele considerou aquilo, assustado pela intensidade dos seus sentimentos por ela. – "Me faça sua completamente essa noite, Tony."

Ele a obedeceu, retirando-a do seu colo e deitando-a no sofá, seu corpo em cima do dela logo em seguida. Sua mão, antes cautelosa, voltou a subir pela lateral do corpo dela e ao invés de parar e voltar, cobriu um dos seios dela. Os lábios dele também desceram, e ele beijou-a no espaço deixado pelo decote. A mão que estava nas costas delas, agora a tocava na perna, subindo até entrar um pouco no vestido e voltava, os movimentos repetidos por vezes em que Michelle fechou os olhos e sentiu o prazer tomar conta do corpo dela. De ele tomar conta do corpo dela.

Ela levantou o quadril e encontrou o dele, sentindo-o excitado e excitando-se ainda mais. Nunca outro homem a tinha deixado desse jeito em tão pouco tempo, e enquanto ela estava completamente vestida. O que não durou muito, já que no segundo seguinte, Tony puxou o vestido dela, e o jogou para um lado qualquer. Ele se conteve e suas duas mãos se posicionaram em cada lado do sofá, elevando-o um pouco para que ele pudesse observá-la completamente.

"Você é linda, Michelle." – Ele disse após olhá-la por inteiro. A lingerie preta que ela usava servia para enlouquecê-lo ainda mais e com a mesma agilidade de antes, ele a livrou da parte de cima, deixando os seios dela livres para uma de suas mãos e sua boca.

Ele a tocou e a beijou ali com possessividade, torcendo para que ela entendesse que daquele momento em diante, ele seria o único a fazer com ela aquilo que ele estava fazendo. Ela gemeu, sem conseguir se conter, quando ele tocou, mais embaixo, e com o indicador, no pano da sua calcinha. Murmurando algo ininteligível, ele deslizou o último pedaço de roupa dela pelas suas pernas, deixando-a nua embaixo dele.

"Eu... quero... ver você também." – Ela pediu antes que ele pudesse continuar o que tinha em mente. Seus olhos continuavam apertados e ele sorriu, voltando a depositar seu peso em cima dela e beijando-a nos lábios.

"Me dispa, Michelle." – Ele sussurrou no ouvido dela e impulsionada pelo pedido e pelo seu desejo irrefreável, ela abriu a camisa dele, sem cuidado e fazendo com que vários botões pulassem para fora. Ele a ajudou, desabotoando o cinto e retirando a calça, ficando apenas de cueca.

Ela sabia que ele fazia aquilo para enlouquecê-la. Prolongando o prazer dela a níveis quase insuportáveis. Ela queria senti-lo de uma vez, mas mesmo assim, ali estava ele, um pequeno sorriso no rosto esperando que ela terminasse o que havia começado. E com mãos que se provaram tão rápidas quanto as dele, ela retirou a cueca branca dele, finalmente podendo-o ver como ele a tinha visto.

Ele a observou enquanto ela o observava, a concentração dela tão grande que ele a surpreendeu-o quando um de seus dedos alcançou o meio das pernas dela.

"Tony..." – Ela queria ele, não um maldito dedo. Queria senti-lo dentro dela. Ser uma junto com ele.

Ele introduziu o dedo, e assim como o encontro, faria aquela primeira vez deles durar o quanto fosse possível.

"Por favor, Tony..." – Ela gemeu de novo, impulsionando seu quadril para frente e sentindo o segundo dedo, junto com o primeiro, entrarem ainda mais. E se antes ele estava indo devagar para aumentar as sensações dos dois, agora seu motivo adicional era um pouco mais egoísta: ele queria fazê-la gemer por ele, falar seu nome como nenhuma outra mulher jamais havia feito.

No terceiro dedo, ele a sentiu começando a chegar no clímax. A umidade e tensão dela entre seus dedos deixava o corpo dela rígido embaixo do seu. Retirando-os, ele se posicionou para penetrá-la e antecipando o momento, Michelle enterrou suas unhas nos ombros dele.

"Tony..."

Ele começou devagar, saindo e entrando em movimentos lentos e ritmados. Ela o acompanhou, elevando seu quadril para aprofundar o contato entre eles a cada movimento dele. Quando ele aumentou o ritmo, entrando e saindo freneticamente, ela também aumentou seus gemidos, gritando por ele e deixando-o perto do próprio limite.

"Abra os olhos, Michelle." – Ele a pediu, o ritmo sem ser quebrado ou desacelerado. E ela o fez, encarando-o e reconhecendo os mesmos sentimentos de antes nos olhos dele: desejo e algo novo. – "Você quer ser a minha namorada?"

"Eu já respon," – Ele saiu e a penetrou mais forte, mais fundo e ela gemeu. Mais alto, mais incontrolável.

"Você quer ser minha namorada, Michelle?"

"Sim, Tony. Eu quero." – Em mais dois movimentos, tão fortes e tão profundos quanto o anterior, ele a fez chegar ao orgasmo e ao senti-la tremer violentamente embaixo de si, Tony também atingiu o seu.

Eles dormiram no mesmo sofá naquela noite. Ela de lado e ele por trás, mantendo-a perto. Seria uma repetição de 24 horas atrás, com a única diferença de que, além de nus, eles sabiam como era ser um.


	7. Monday, monday, can't trust that day

**N/A: **Eu preciso confessar isso a vocês: postei o último capítulo aqui, insegura se as pessoas ainda estariam/gostariam de ler sobre Tony e Michelle. Estou ciente de que faz tempo desde que não temos o casal no seriado, 4 anos já, desde que ela morreu, e eu sempre me pergunto: "Será que não é hora de parar?" - Pessoas que costumava comentar, não comentam mais e etc. E vez ou outra eu me pegava fazendo essa pergunta. E bem, eu acho que vocês responderam por mim no último capítulo. Eu nem sei dizer como me senti ao abrir minha caixa de email e ver que tinham já 3 reviews! De pessoas que nunca tinham comentado e que me pediram pra não parar. Depois chegou várias outras e minha confiança retornou. Então eu agradeço imensamente a vocês todos. Também aos que leram, mas não comentaram. E para os que comentaram, eu preciso dizer o nome de vocês aqui: **Hellen, tati, Maria do Carmo, Lara, Isaboh Caroline, Elivânia, Deliane Magalhães, Rebeca da Silva dos Santos, Helen, Mariane Porto** - MUITO, MUITO obrigada. Se eu esqueci o nome de alguém aqui, me perdoe, meu email tá uma bagunça. Espero que gostem de mais um capítulo! (Sugestões/idéias, só me mandar email - que está visível no meu perfil aqui. Tentarei incorporá-las a história).

* * *

**Capítulo Sete: Monday, monday can't trust that day.**

Ela não saberia dizer o que a acordou. O calor dele atrás dela, tornando o cobertor - que de alguma forma havia caído sobre eles durante a noite - inútil; ou o toque de um celular, vindo de algum lugar que segundos depois ela identificou como sendo a mesinha de centro.

"Não faça isso." – Ele sussurrou no ouvido dela no instante em que Michelle se mexeu, esticando seus braços com a intenção de parar aquele barulho insuportável. A mão quente dele no seu abdômen nu e a sensação dele – tão nu quanto ela – atrás, a fez fechar os olhos e esquecer por um momento o celular.

"Pode ser do trabalho."

"Eu não ligo." – Ele murmurou de volta, apertando-a ainda mais contra ele.

"Tony, talvez seja importante."

"O que é mais importante para você do que nós dois aqui deitados?" – Ela balançou a cabeça, sorrindo da teimosia que ele sempre demonstrava.

"O presidente David Palmer está no hospital. O caso sobre a tentativa de assassinato ainda está aberto. Você tem que atender."

Ele a soltou só o suficiente para que ela se esticasse e agarrasse o telefone. Girando nos braços dele, ela o estudou, atenta para todas as suas expressões faciais e tentando adivinhar o que falavam do outro lado.

"Almeida." – Ele imediatamente fechou os olhos e ao aproximar-se do ouvido dele, ela pôde distinguir a voz de Ryan Chappelle do outro lado da linha. – "Estou lembrado, Ryan. Estarei lá." – Tony sorriu, seco. – "Eu sei disso, Ryan."

"O que ele queria?" – Michelle perguntou enquanto retirava o aparelho das mãos dele – que quase o esmagavam – e o recolocava na mesa.

"O de sempre. Encher a minha paciência."

"Você vai precisar ter o dobro de paciência com ele agora, Tony. Afinal, você é o novo diretor da CTU."

A forma como ela falou aquilo, tão orgulhosa e sinceramente feliz, arrancou o primeiro sorriso do rosto dele naquela manhã.

"Você poderia ter me lembrado disso _antes_ de eu ter aceitado a posição, Michelle."

"Não reclame tanto, Almeida. Você manda no lugar agora." – Ela deu um tapa brincalhão no peito dele, recebendo um aperto em retorno.

"E tenho uma sala só para mim."

"E isso."

"E uma agente só para mim."

"E isso também." – Ela sorriu envergonhada, abaixando a cabeça e encaixando-a na curva do pescoço dele. – "Você pode me dizer agora o que Ryan queria?"

"Você nunca desiste, desiste?" – Ela negou com a cabeça, os lábios em uma linha fina e os olhos nos dele. Sempre nos dele. – "Ele queria confirmar que eu estarei presente nos enterros dos..." – A mudança na expressão dela, indo de relaxada para tensa, assim como no seu corpo, que se contraiu em seus braços, o fez parar. – "Você está bem?"

"Eu... Eu, uh... Não me dei conta que os enterros já serão hoje. Segunda-feira. O fim de semana acabou muito rápido."

"Yeah." – Ele beijou a testa dela e após checar que poderia continuar, voltou a falar. – "De Paula. De George. E de todos os outros agentes que perderam suas vidas naquele dia."

Michelle apenas assentiu, a imagem de George Mason tomando conta do seu cérebro. A forma delicada e paternal como ele botou a mão no seu ombro, encorajando-a ao que a levou a ter um dos melhores finais de semana que ela conseguia se lembrar em muito tempo.

"Chappelle também disse que eu não terei folga como os outros agentes. Pelo menos não até o fim de semana." – Ele suspirou dramaticamente e Michelle o acompanhou. Ela provavelmente estaria livre por um dia no meio da semana em que ele seria obrigado a ficar enfiado dentro do escritório. – "Obrigações de diretores. Palavras dele."

"Isso é uma droga." – Michelle puxou o cobertor mais para cima, aconchegando-se ainda mais no abraço dele. – "Como esse cobertor veio parar aqui?"

"Você estava tremendo de madrugada. Eu fui até seu quarto e peguei o primeiro que encontrei no armário. Espero que não tenha problema."

Ela deu de ombros, fechando os olhos e se perdendo no aroma masculino dele. Por ela, nem mesmo uma crise mundial a tiraria dos braços dele aquela manhã. Ele sorriu para ela, trazendo-a mais para perto e enterrando seu nariz no cabelo dela. Ele gostava do cheiro, hortelã com mais alguma coisa. Um cheiro único dela.

Dez minutos depois, o alarme dele tocou, o celular mais uma vez quebrando o momento de paz entre eles. Tony fez menção para levantar, mas ao ouvi-la resmungando, voltou a deitar-se.

"Nós temos que levantar, querida."

_Querida_. Ela abriu os olhos ao ouvir aquilo. Não alarmada. Ou irritada. Mas encantada e surpresa. Havia algo no jeito como ele falou. Uma adoração que ela não lembrava ter ouvido na voz de nenhum outro homem ao dirigir-se a ela.

"Eu não quero." – Ela conseguiu responder após encará-lo por um tempo. – "Está bom aqui." – E voltou a deitar sua cabeça perto da dele, sem qualquer sinal que iria mudar de posição. E ele se permitiu ficar ali, imóvel, por mais dez minutos até o celular apitar pela terceira vez.

"Eu odeio seu celular." – Ele soltou uma risada e beijou-a na testa.

"Nós vamos chegar atrasados para os nossos compromissos."

"Eu odeio segundas-feiras."

"Vamos, Michelle, levante-se."

"Não, Tony." – Ela o empurrou de volta, deitando-se quase em cima dele.

"Michelle..." – Ele a alertou. O breve contato dos seios dela em sua pele foi o suficiente para quase fazê-lo perder o controle. De novo. – "Vamos fazer assim." – Ele conseguiu, com muito esforço, colocar os dois em uma posição sentada. O cobertor cobrindo seus corpos expostos. – "Eu faço o café da manhã enquanto você toma banho. Nós comemos juntos e eu vou na frente. Preciso passar em casa e tomar um banho. Nos encontramos na CTU. O que você me diz?"

"Tem uma coisa que eu preciso contar a você, Tony." – Ela abaixou os olhos, seus dedos entrelaçados em seu colo de repente interessantes. – "E eu provavelmente deveria ter contado antes de ontem à noite."

"O quê, Michelle?" – Ele odiava quando as pessoas faziam voltas, não indo de uma vez ao ponto.

"Eu não sei cozinhar." – E então ele gargalhou, aliviado. – "Eu estou falando extremamente sério, Almeida. Não. Sei. Cozinhar."

"Como você sobrevive?" – Ele estava incrédulo. Em sua mente, não existia nada que aquela mulher não soubesse ou pudesse fazer.

"Enlatados. Congelados. Restaurantes. Padarias."

"Você _tem_ que estar brincando."

Ele deu um salto do sofá, achando sua boxer no chão e a vestindo em um hábil movimento. Ela o seguiu com o olhar, ficando de pé logo em seguida e catando a blusa preta de botões dele na pilha de roupas perto do sofá.

Ao abrir a geladeira, ele constatou o que ela lhe disse e ao virar-se para reclamar com ela, perdeu literalmente a fala. Michelle estava encostada na moldura da porta da cozinha, seu corpo coberto com nada mais além da camisa dele, que alcançava até o meio das coxas dela. Ele engoliu em seco, checando-a algumas dezenas de vezes enquanto ela sorria, satisfeita que seu plano havia funcionado.

Em dois passos, ele a prendeu contra a parede, colando todo o seu corpo contra o dela. Tony levou sua boca até o ouvido dela, suas duas mãos na cintura dela, puxando-a para si. Seus quadris roçaram-se um no outro.

"Você me enlouquece, Michelle." – Sexy. Baixo. Pausado. – "Você me faz perder o controle." – Mais sexy. Mais baixo. Mais pausado. – "E o único motivo de eu não fazer você perder o seu controle, aqui e agora, é porque nós não temos tempo o suficiente." – Ele a beijou no pescoço. Forte. – "E eu não quero fazer nada apressado com você. Muito menos amor." – Ela tremeu e ele beijou o outro lado do pescoço dela. – "Porque é exatamente isso que nós fizemos ontem à noite, Michelle. _Amor_."

Ela queria replicar. Afirmar que sabia que o que eles fizeram ontem a noite não podia ser nada diferente do que amor. Nunca sexo, ou apenas isso. Mas a intensidade nas palavras dele, nos sentimentos dele e a boca dele, quente e molhada, pela pele dela, obrigaram-na a perder as palavras. E se ele continuasse, a sanidade.

Ele se afastou, mantendo sua boca a milímetros da dela.

"Você não deveria fazer isso, Almeida." – Ela conseguiu falar, e saiu quase como um suspiro.

"Isso é o que você ganha por vestir nada além de uma camisa minha, Dessler." – Ele

estava prestes a afastar, um sorriso maroto no rosto, quando ela pegou-o pela nuca e trouxe a boca dele de volta para a dela. Após beijá-lo passionalmente, sua língua encontrando a dele diversas vezes, ela se afastou e o mesmo sorriso que antes estava no rosto dele, agora estava no dela.

"Isso é o que você ganhar por me provocar."

Ela se afastou, dirigindo-se ao banheiro. Ele a observou andando. O corpo dela tão perfeito quanto ele conseguia lembrar, e mais perfeito ainda ele havia ficado ontem, moldado ao dele. Ao perdê-la de vista, ele se concentrou na tarefa que tinha em mãos: fazer o melhor café que ele conseguisse com os raros ingredientes da cozinha dela.

***

Ela mal havia colocado um pé na sala de estar quando um cheiro indiscutivelmente bom entrou pelas suas narinas. Ela inspirou, sua boca já ficando cheia de água. Seus cafés da manhã, sempre compostos basicamente pelas mesmas coisas, serviam apenas para não deixá-la mais com fome naquela hora do dia.

Tony estava finalizando a mesa, a jarra do suco sendo posta exatamente no centro. Ele girou em seus calcanhares, um sorriso enorme no seu rosto e seus olhos buscaram os dela, que olhavam surpresos para a quantidade de comida que ele havia conseguido produzir.

"Como você conseguiu fazer isso?"

"Eu sou um homem cheio de surpresas, Michelle." – Ele deu de ombros, estendendo uma mão e pegando a dela, puxando-a para mais perto do que ele havia feito apenas para ela.

"Eu não vejo uma mesa dessas desde que fui no Natal para casa da minha família, uns dois anos atrás."

Ele puxou uma cadeira onde ela se sentou e ele a empurrou em direção a mesa, ocupando o lugar ao lado dela.

"Sério, Michelle, você não pode viver de enlatados e congelados. Não é saudável."

Ela o ignorou, pegando uma panqueca e acrescentando mel em cima dela.

"Eu estou falando sério, Michelle."

"Eu também, Tony, quando digo que não sei cozinhar absolutamente nada. O que você espera que eu faça?"

"Aprenda?"

"Eu já tentei." – Ela deu uma mordida, fechando os olhos para saborear melhor. – "E não funcionou. Foi um desastre, na verdade." – Ela deu outra mordida e ele a imitou, mordendo sua própria panqueca. Sem mel.

"Você não tentou _comigo_."

"Acredite, Tony, nem você conseguiria esse milagre."

Ele segurou o pulso dela, impedindo-a de dar a terceira mordida. Com a outra mão, virou o rosto dela para ele, encarando-a.

"Você não está me escutando, Michelle."

"Estou fingindo que não estou escutando. É diferente."

"Me dê uma chance de te ensinar."

"Uma chance." – E o único motivo dela ter aceitado foi pelo desafio nos olhos dele, incitando-a a entrar no jogo dele. Um, ela estava certa, onde ele ia perder.

Quase uma hora depois, eles estavam na porta. Michelle parcialmente vestida em roupas profissionais e ele com as da noite anterior, pronto para ir para casa trocá-las.

"Vejo você no trabalho." – Ela se inclinou, mordendo os lábios dele e fazendo-o soltar uma risada rouca.

Eles não precisaram discutir como seria no trabalho. Mesmo que não houvesse nenhuma regra explícita que relações no mesmo escritório não eram permitidas, _eles_ não se permitiriam serem pegos. Pelo menos, não por um tempo.

Ela, por ter certeza do que comentariam se soubesse que estava saindo com o chefe. Ou dormindo com o chefe, como as línguas mais afiadas colocariam. E embora os dois soubessem que ela estava com ele por gostar dele, não precisavam de cochichos sempre que andassem juntos ou virassem as costas. Muito menos de difamações sobre ela.

Ele, por não estar preparado para assumir outra relação com uma colega de trabalho publicamente. As comparações seriam inevitáveis e por ele, e ainda mais por ela, ele evitaria o nome de Nina Myers perto do de Michelle Dessler. Sua Michelle Dessler, até onde ele gostava de pensar agora.

Seria difícil, eles sabiam, manter as mãos longe um do outro. Ou pararem a uma distância profissionalmente aceitável. Mas eles se esforçariam, afinal, o fim da noite seria sempre deles.


	8. There's No Dignity in Death

**N/A: **Meninas, TODAS vocês, são meu incentivo consntate. Obrigada pelas reviews pedindo pra eu atualizar, dizendo o que tão achando e dando opiniões. Vocês não tem idéia do quanto isso é importante pra mim. Obrigada MESMO! Mais um capítulo para vocês. E eu esqueci nos outros, mas vou botar a tradução do nome do capítulo, caso alguém não goste de inglês. Se quiserem a tradução dos outros, só me dizer que eu faço uma lista com eles no próximo capítulo.

**Tradução** - Capítulo Oito: Não existe dignidade na morte.

* * *

**Capítulo Oito: There is no dignity in death.**

Ela estava parada ali há bons minutos agora, o vento desarrumando seus cabelos, e suas roupas – uma saia profissional preta e uma blusa de mangas longas também preta – voando. Ela não parecia se importar com isso, ou com as pessoas que passavam por ela, muitas delas tão imersas em seus pensamentos que nem sequer a notavam. Por isso, e pelo silêncio ao seu redor, ela permaneceu ali. Exatamente em frente à lápide de George Mason. Seus olhos fixos na pedra. Uma de suas mãos apertadas em volta do caule de uma flor branca.

A mesma que ela cheirou, minutos depois, plantou um delicado beijo e a depositou perto da lápide, bem no meio e junto com todas as outras dúzias de flores ao redor. Logo atrás dela, houve um barulho de folhas sendo pisadas, e ela não precisou virar para saber quem era. Podia ser apenas uma pessoa.

E ele não precisou falar para ela saber que ele estava ali. Com ela e _por_ ela. Ao parar bem ao lado dela, olhando tão fixamente para a lápide quanto sua companhia, tocou-a de leve na mão, tão de leve que Michelle duvidou se não havia sido sua mente cansada que tinha produzido a sensação dos dedos dele na sua pele.

Os dois ficaram na mesma posição por minutos que poderiam ser horas, apenas conversando com George Mason uma última vez. Ela agradecendo uma última vez pelo conselho que transformou o homem ao seu lado em seu namorado e futuramente – ela esperava desesperadamente que fosse assim -, em mais do que isso. E ele, agradecendo pela última vez o conselho que levou a mulher ao seu lado, pedi-lo para sair e proporcionando a melhor noite da sua vida.

Michelle olhou para ele quando estava pronta para ir embora, silenciosamente perguntando se ele também estava. Tony assentiu, demorando mais um pouco seu olhar no dela até não agüentar mais ter que ficar parado e não com ela em seus braços, e começou a andar, Michelle ao seu lado, os dois voltando para seus respectivos carros. Ambos conscientes que o dia estava apenas começando.

***

Ela passou o dia digitando. Freneticamente. Era a melhor forma de manter sua mente ocupada. Ou do contrário, ela sabia que iria racionalizar tudo que aconteceu em um absurdo curto espaço de tempo. O ataque a aquele mesmo lugar onde ela se encontrava – e as poucas pedras que ainda estavam a sua volta, não colaboravam com sua mente -, a morte de vários dos seus colegas, o beijo em Tony e todas as conseqüências após isso.

O único momento em que ela levantou os olhos da tela do seu computador foi quando uma sombra cobriu uma parte da sua mesa, e imaginando quem fosse, ela girou sua cadeira, surpreendendo-se por estar errada.

"Jack."

"Hey, Michelle." – Ele sorriu, olhando ao redor pela primeira vez.

"Como você está?" – Michelle se levantou a fim de olhá-lo melhor.

"Bem. Fui liberado do hospital no sábado. Passei o fim de semana com a minha filha. E você?"

Michelle agradeceu mentalmente por ter se preparado para esse tipo de pergunta. No caso de alguém no trabalho indagá-la sobre o que ela fizera para aliviar o estresse do dia da bomba, ela teria que ser uma ótima mentirosa aos olhos de agentes treinados.

"Estou bem. Passei o fim de semana tentando não pensar sobre tudo que aconteceu ou eu iria pirar."

Ele soltou uma risada, dizendo-a que compreendia mais do que ninguém aquele sentimento.

"Você se acostuma."

"É. Talvez."

"Onde está o Tony?"

"Na sala dele, eu acredito."

Os dois olharam simultenamente em direção a sala do diretor. Lá, Tony segurava o telefone com uma das mãos e anotava algo em um papel com a outra.

"Vou até lá. Ainda preciso pedir desculpas pelo tornozelo dele."

Michelle assentiu, sorrindo solidária e voltando ao trabalho. Da sua cadeira, ela observou Jack batendo à porta dele, e ao ser instruído para entrar, sentou-se no sofá.

"Hey, Jack." – Tony o cumprimentou assim que recolocou o telefone no gancho.

"Hey." – Ao olhar rapidamente para a perna dele, notou que a bota preta já havia sumido. Bom sinal. – "Então, Tony... Eu uh... Sinto muito pela sua perna."

Tony seguiu o olhar dele, deu de ombros e sorriu cansado.

"Tudo bem, Jack. Eu estava errado no fim das contas, não estava?"

"Bem, isso não,"

"Está tudo bem. Vamos apenas... esquecer aquele dia."

Jack engoliu o comentário que gostaria de fazer. Um que apesar de pessimista, era a verdade que os dois sabiam: dias como aqueles não eram possíveis de se esquecer. O melhor que se podia fazer após o caos, era aprender algo com este.

"Alguma pista sobre a tentativa de assassinato de David Palmer?"

"Não realmente. Nós temos alguns nomes. Michelle está cruzando referências com grupos e terroristas conhecidos. Nenhum grupo assumiu a autoria ainda. Estamos cavando."

"Ok. Bom." – Jack coçou o rosto, sem saber exatamente como falar o que gostaria. E ao perceber o incômodo do outro agente, Tony franziu o cenho, dando-lhe tempo. – "Escute, Tony, você teria algum problema se eu voltasse a trabalhar aqui?"

"Por que teria algum problema?" – Questionou, curiosamente confuso. Apesar das discordâncias entre eles em determinadas situações, depois do que aconteceu com Nina e em como afetou aos dois, Tony sabia que podia confiar em Jack a sua vida. E as habilidades dele em campo seriam valiosas em qualquer Unidade, e em qualquer situação.

"Eu quero voltar à ativa, mas não tenho certeza se você concorda que eu esteja pronto para voltar ao trabalho."

Tony teve que rir ao escutar isso. Quem aquele homem sentado no sofá da sua sala queria enganar?

"Você só pode estar brincando, Jack."

"Isso é um sim ou um não?"

"Mesmo depois de salvar o mundo de uma guerra mundial, você realmente, _realmente_ acha que não está pronto para esse trabalho?" – Tony balançou a cabeça, descrente. – "Sério, Jack. Você precisa de um pouco de auto-estima."

"Quando eu começo?" – O loiro se pôs de pé, fingindo impaciência.

"Nós só precisamos falar com Chappelle antes. Confirmar que não tem problema você voltar à ativa."

Jack assentiu, um sorriso aliviado agraciando seu rosto.

"Obrigado, Tony." – E ao ficar de pé, estendeu a mão para o outro agente. – "Eu realmente agradeço pela chance."

"Você merece uma posição aqui mais do que qualquer outra pessoa que eu possa imaginar, Jack." – E apertou a mão dele de volta. – "Chappelle está em uma reunião na Divisão. Eles estão decidindo como farão para reconstruir a CTU. Ele prometeu vir aqui amanhã, então, você poderia vir também e resolvemos isso de uma vez."

"Parece ótimo."

E ao trocarem um último sorriso, Jack abriu a porta, preparando-se para deixar o novo diretor em paz.

"Hey, Jack! Como está a Kim?"

"Ela está bem. Decidiu voltar a estudar. Estamos decidindo em que universidade matriculá-la."

"Isso é ótimo, Jack."

"Yeah."

Eles se falaram mais uma vez naquele dia, minutos depois da conversa no escritório e enquanto Jack terminava de conversar com Michelle. Quando ele estava a uma distância segura, Tony se inclinou por cima da cadeira dela, fingindo discutir sobre o que ela tinha na tela do computador.

"Você pode vir até minha sala?"

Ela se limitou a concordar com a cabeça. Primeiro, porque estava esperando para ter um momento a sós com ele desde que se separaram na porta da casa dela. E segundo, porque ele _realmente_ deveria parar de sussurrar as coisas no ouvido dela.

"Você está bem?" – Ele perguntou assim que ela fechou a porta atrás de si. E ali ela permaneceu, os braços cruzados e a expressão inegavelmente exausta.

"Eu estou bem, Tony."

"Não minta pra mim, Michelle."

Ela suspirou, meio impaciente, meio cansada.

"Eu estou cansada e ainda é segunda-feira. Quero ir para casa, apenas isso."

Ele a estudou e controlou seu impulso de desencostar-se da mesa, pegá-la em seus braços e levá-la para sua casa, e escolheu olhar para o relógio ao invés disso.

"Nossos turnos terminam daqui a meia hora."

"É. Eu sei. O relatório estará na sua mesa em 20 minutos."

"Dane-se relatórios, Michelle. Eu estou preocupado com você." – Ela teve que encará-lo ao ouvir o tom firme que ele usara e a expressão no rosto dele, de pura preocupação, aqueceu-a por dentro.

"Eu vou ficar bem, Tony."

"Eu sei, querida." – Ele arriscou dar um passo para frente e com a típica mão na cintura, olhou-a profundamente. – "E eu posso ajudá-la a melhorar, se você permitir."

"O que você tem em mente?"

"Venha para casa comigo."

Ela tinha certeza que sua expressão consistia de olhos e bocas abertos. De todas as coisas que ela pensou que ele falaria, aquela não era uma delas. Jantar, talvez. Um filme, provavelmente. Ir para casa com ele, nunca.

"Eu... uh... você tem,"

"Por favor, Michelle. Nós pegamos um filme no caminho, ou assistimos a qualquer coisa que estiver passando na televisão, mas eu quero você lá."

"Assim você pode ficar de olho em mim?" – Ela brincou, tentado aliviar o nervosismo que sentia.

"Eu sei que você é capaz de cuidar de si mesma. Eu só quero ser capaz de cuidar de você também. Por favor?"

Ela não poderia negar aquele pedido nem se assim desejasse. Não quando ele olhava-a daquela forma, seus olhos brilhando enquanto esperava ansiosamente por uma resposta. Sua mão ainda em um quadril, adicionando um ar sexy à postura que ele costumeiramente adotava. Ou em como a cada segundo, ele inconscientemente se aproximava dela, quase começando a comprometê-los.

"Michelle, eu também sei que você é capaz de falar."

Ela riu, acompanhada por ele e assentiu, dando-lhe a resposta antes mesmo de abrir a boca.

"Certo. Eu preciso terminar o relatório, mandar para o seu sistema, sair daqui e passar na minha casa para pegar roupas para amanhã."

"Eu vou terminar de assinar alguns papéis e vou para sua casa. Nós podemos ir no meu carro e amanhã parar na sua casa, ou você pode me seguir."

"Decidimos isso depois."

Ela abriu a porta, um enorme sorriso em seu rosto e seu humor totalmente renovado.

***

Ela foi de carona com ele, chegariam mais rápido dessa forma. Michelle dispensou o filme, não agüentaria ver nem 30 minutos se eles se deitassem no sofá para assistir. E Tony concordou, garantindo-a que eles podiam simplesmente deitar na cama e fazer nada. A simples idéia a fez fechar os olhos e suspirar. Pelo menos sua noite estava sendo melhor que o dia inteiro.

Vinte minutos depois, Tony parou no seu estacionamento, e lado a lado, eles seguiram para a entrada do prédio. Em alguma parte do trajeto, ele entrelaçou seus dedos nos dela, e só a soltou quando precisou achar as chaves de casa.

"Você pode ir na frente e tomar um banho. Eu vou cozinhar para você."

Ela sorriu adoravelmente, acariciou-o em um lado do rosto e girou para sair, apenas para ser pega pelo pulso e colidir com o peito dele no instante seguinte.

"Antes..." – Ela sorriu ao ouvi-lo dizer aquilo, seus lábios já se aproximando dos dela, e passou seu braço pela nuca dele, trazendo-o para o mais perto do seu corpo possível.

Ela precisava senti-lo em seus braços, o calor que ele emanava a acalmava e os lábios dele, sugando e mordendo os dela, davam-lhe uma ótima sensação de estar voando. De estar perdida. _Nele_. Quando ele abandonou os lábios dela, ainda manteve-a apertada em seus braços, e enterrou seu nariz nos cabelos dela. Pareciam dias desde que não se tocavam assim, e ele não queria perder um minuto longe dela.

"Eu senti saudades." – Ele falou baixo, direto no ouvido dela. Michelle tremeu, e entrou ainda mais no abraço dele, se era possível.

"Eu também."

Ela tomou um rápido banho àquela noite, voltando logo para a sala e encontrando um delicioso espaguete a sua espera. Eles comeram na maior parte do tempo em um confortável silêncio, quebrado apenas ao se levantarem para irem até a cama.

Enquanto ela se acomodava, inspecionando cada centímetro do que ela esperava ser a cama em que dormiria boa parte de suas noites dali em diante, ele tomou um banho tão rápido quanto o dela, e ao voltar para seu quarto, achou-a quase adormecida.

Tony se deitou no seu lado da cama e sorriu ao vê-la lutado contra o sono. Seus olhos pesados e piscando constantemente.

"Venha aqui."

Ele abriu os braços, e Michelle se acomodou neles, deitando sua cabeça no tórax dele, passando um de seus braços pela barriga dele e um de suas pernas entre as dele. Tony beijou-na no topo da cabeça e deixou seus dedos alisaram os cabelos dela, colocando-a para dormir em questões de segundos. Após olhá-la dormindo pacificamente uma última vez, ele fechou os olhos e também dormiu. Uma noite sem sonhos, mas também sem pesadelos, para os dois.


	9. You're the one who makes me lose control

**N/A:** Awn, obrigada, meninas, pelo constante apoio. Pelos constantes comentários e pedidos para atualização. Desculpem a demora, mas a faculdade tá cada dia pedindo mais a minha atenção. De qualquer forma, não se preocupem. Essa história será escrita até o fim. Espero contar com vocês até lá.

**Tradução do título do capítulo:** Você é aquele que me faz perder o controle.

* * *

**Capítulo Nove: You are the one who makes me lose control.**

Michelle precisava parar de sorrir. Ou era isso o que ela dizia a si mesma. Desde que acordara aquela manhã, um sorriso ameaçava aparecer nos seus lábios a qualquer momento. E Tony não ajudava, parando duas vezes aquela manhã atrás da cadeira dela, inclinando-se o mais profissional possível, e sussurrando no ouvido dela não tão profissionalmente assim, da forma enlouquecedora que apenas ele era capaz de fazer.

Desde que abrira os olhos, com os lábios dele plantando beijos em um dos seus braços, ela sabia que seu dia havia começado bem, e que seria diferente do anterior, a segunda-feira parecendo um pesadelo distante agora. E ainda mais distante depois, quando ele a obrigou a ficar deitada, argumentando – e ganhando – que eles ainda tinham tempo, ela foi surpreendida com um apetitoso café da manhã na cama. O sorriso que ele lhe dera ao entrar no quarto com a bandeja não conseguia sair da mente dela, e por isso, Michelle passaria o dia inteiro sorrindo, se esse comportamento não fizesse, é claro, as pessoas acharem que ela estava maluca.

"Tony Almeida é gostoso." – Michelle parou imediatamente. Assim como sua vontade de sorrir. Ela continuou na frente do servidor, fingindo procurar algo com a intenção de ouvir a conversa de duas analistas a poucos metros dela.

"Não me fale! E parece que ele está ainda mais gostoso desde que virou diretor." – Michelle segurou sua respiração, sentindo algo dentro de si que não lembrava a última vez ter experienciado. Oh o ciúme.

"Deus, quando ele bota aquela mão na cintura e coça um lado do rosto, eu não sei como ainda não desmaiei."

A outra analista gargalhou, concordando freneticamente com a cabeça.

"Eu tenho a mesma sensação. Ele é o latino mais gos..."

Michelle escolheu àquela hora para limpar a garganta, e as duas mulheres pararam de conversar, entreolhando-se e percebendo – ou era isso que Michelle esperava – que estavam sendo inapropriadas. Após sorrirem maliciosamente uma para outra, saíram pela porta e tomaram caminhos separados.

_Idiotas._

"Hey."

Tony a cumprimentou assim que ela entrou na sua sala, fechando a porta atrás de si. E ela se perguntou como aquelas duas idi... analistas não comentaram o 'hey' praticamente sussurrado que era característico dele.

"Hey." – Ela o cumprimentou de volta, e um sorriso voltou a agraciar suas feições. Talvez ele só falasse daquele jeito com ela.

"Algum problema?"

"Hum... Não. Eu queria fazer uma pergunta, na verdade."

Tony a olhou curioso, tentando adivinhar o que ela queria saber. Ele podia jurar ter visto as bochechas dela corarem antes de ouvir a pergunta.

"Como diretor da CTU, você tem acesso ao banco de dados de todos os empregados daqui, certo?"

Ele assentiu, cruzando os braços e franzido o cenho.

"Então, se eu lhe mostrasse duas analistas, você poderia procurar as fotos delas e descobrir quem elas são?"

"O que essas duas analistas fizeram?"

"Nada. Eu quero apenas saber quem elas são."

Michelle desviou os olhos, também cruzando os braços e deixando seus lábios em uma linha fina. E ele soltou uma risada após avaliá-la por breves segundos.

"Você já deveria saber que não consegue mentir para mim, Michelle."

"O que? Eu estou falando a verdade, Tony."

"O que essas duas analistas fizeram com você, huh?"

Ela deu de ombros, recusando-se a admitir o real motivo do seu pedido. No fundo, ela sabia que era extremamente bobo, mas queria o nome delas, apenas para futuras referências.

"Você pode fazer isso por mim ou não?"

"Não até você me dizer o real motivo para eu fazer isso."

"É bobo." – Ela falou tão baixo que ele instintivamente se levantou, dando a volta na sua mesa e encostando-se nela do outro lado e a poucos metros da sua companhia.

"Eu quero saber."

Se estivessem em um lugar privado, pegaria-a pela mão e a colocaria nos seus braços, beijando-a no pescoço e falando no ouvido dela – o ponto mais fraco que ele havia descoberto – até ela ceder.

"Elas falaram de você."

Ele esperou ela continuar, olhando-a totalmente confuso.

"Tony Almeida é gostoso." – Michelle imitou a voz de uma delas e ele gargalhou. Ela o olhou sério em retorno, tentando duramente não cair na risada também.

"Eu sei disso, querida, obrigado."

"Eu sinto tonturas quando estou perto dele." – Michelle o ignorou e continuou imitando-as, fazendo-o rir ainda mais.

"Elas falaram isso? Tonturas?"

"Não exatamente isso. Mas algo nessas linhas." – Ela replicou, descruzando os braços e balançando a cabeça. – "E iam continuar, se eu não as impedisse."

"O que você fez? Atirou nelas até matá-las?"

Michelle gargalhou, não conseguindo se conter por mais um segundo. E ele a acompanhou, resistindo a tentação de desencostar-se dali e beijá-la até matá-_la_ sem ar.

"Eu limpei minha garganta. Afinal, elas estavam sendo inapropriadas."

"Você acha?" – Ela assentiu. – "Existe algo chamado liberdade de expressão na América, Michelle. Como agente federal, você deveria saber disso." – E ele se desencostou, não para tocá-la, mas para estar fora do alcance caso ela quisesse atirar _nele_.

"Você gostaria de escutar uma conversa de dois agentes dizendo que 'Michelle Dessler é gostosa'?" – Havia desafio nos olhos dela, e ele, de repente, ficou sério.

"Diabos, não."

"Ou que eu sou a oriental mais gos..."

"Pare, Michelle."

Ela sorriu satisfeita e aproximou-se da mesa, propositalmente colocando suas mãos na ponta dela e inclinando-se na direção dele. Ela sabia a visão que ele tinha dali, sentado. Seu decote grande o suficiente para fazê-la se sentir vingada pelas brincadeiras dele minutos atrás.

"Eu quero os dois nomes, Almeida."

"Eu não vou ser responsável pela morte de duas agentes." – Ele brincou e ela endiretou-se, olhando-o não mais desafiadora, mas sensualmente.

"Boa coisa eu ser uma mulher controlada, huh?"

Ele sorriu marotamente, dizendo-a que a frase dela não era exatamente a verdade. Não na primeira vez deles, quando ela e ele perderam totalmente o controle nos braços um do outro.

E ela viu. Ou melhor, sentiu tudo de novo àquela noite. Quando ele a jogou na cama dele, usando suas mãos e tocando-a mais possessivamente do que na primeira vez em que eles fizeram amor. E a boca dele, beijando-a em cada pedaço de pele. E por último, ele, entrando e saindo dela, com movimentos ora lentos e gentis, ora rápidos e passionais. Ela gemeu inúmeras vezes. Chamou por ele uma dúzia de vezes. E perdeu o controle em todos esses momentos.

"Eu não vou dizer que você é gostosa." – Ele disse quando seu fôlego estava quase completamente recuperado. Seu corpo ainda estava no topo do dela, e Michelle aproveitou para sentir o peso dele. Uma sensação simples, mas incrivelmente prazerosa. – "Porque, apesar de você ser, é uma expressão que eu não aprecio. Não para dizer a alguém com quem eu me importo."

Ela sabia que seus olhos brilhavam e suas bochechas ardiam.

"Então, eu vou dizer que você é linda." – Ele a beijou em uma bochecha. – "Maravilhosa." – Na outra. – "Perfeita." – Na ponta do nariz. – "_Minha_." – Na boca, fazendo-a perder o controle todo de novo.


	10. Let Me Be Your Man

**N/A: **Pessoal, um milhão de desculpas pela demora. Não abandonei a história. Nunca abandonaria o nosso casal. Muito menos vocês. Cada comentário que recebo é um novo incentivo para me fazer vencer o cansaço e ir escrever mais um pouco. Mais uma linha. Mais uma cena. E de pouco em pouco, vem um capítulo. Espero que vocês estejam comigo ainda. Minhas férias estão se aproximando, então, quando chegarem, pretendo adiantar bastante a história e atualizar mais frequentemente.

As meninas que postam na fic de **Little Latina**, queria dizer a vocês que sou uma grande amiga dela. Nós conversamos sempre que pudemos e fiquei sabendo (às vezes eu traduzo algum comentário de vocês para o inglês) de uns problemas que vocês tiverem recentemente. Bem triste, na verdade. Saibam que eu sinto muito. E o que vocês precisarem, é só dizer que estou por aqui, okay? Um beijão para cada uma de vocês.

* * *

**Capítulo Dez: Let Me Be Your Man.**

Uma quarta-feira poderia ser pior que uma segunda-feira apenas com uma condição: quando Ryan Chappelle decidia usar o dia para reestruturar a Unidade. E era por causa dele que Tony estava dentro da sala de reuniões desde das nove horas da manhã, ouvindo o burocrata falar incansavelmente sobre como tornar o lugar mais efetivo.

"Então, a Divisão decidiu dividir a CTU de Los Angeles em dois departamentos."

Tony e Jack, os dois únicos presentes e os dois únicos azarados, entreolharam-se, incertos do que ele queria dizer com aquilo.

"Tony continuará diretor da Unidade como um todo e também coordenará o pessoal de comunicação, tendo alguém de confiança diretamente abaixo dele para comandar os outros analistas."

"Alguém para preencher minha antiga posição."

"É."

Tony assentiu, um único nome dentro de sua cabeça e precisou se esforçar para esconder o sorriso que queria aparecer em seus lábios. Ela ficaria tão feliz.

"Jack coordenará o outro departamento: operações de campo. Apenas lembre-se que Tony é o diretor desse lugar. Tudo passa por ele."

"Entendido."

Chappelle abriu uma pasta, de onde tirou alguns papéis e entregou aos dois outros agentes, sentados em cada um de seus lados.

"O Distrito mandou o currículo de agentes disponíveis para preencher os outros cargos remanescentes. Quero que vocês dois trabalhem nisso juntos."

"Pode deixar, Ryan." – Tony o garantiu, desejando internamente que aquilo significasse o fim da reunião.

"Vocês tem alguém em mente para preencher o lugar de Tony?"

"Michelle Dessler."

Os dois disseram em uníssono e um sorriso imperceptível abriu-se no canto dos lábios de Tony. Ele levantou os olhos, procurando os de Jack e silenciosamente agradecendo-o por aquilo. Não que ele fosse entender.

"E vocês acreditam que ela esteja qualificada para as responsabilidades do cargo?"

"Nós não a indicaríamos se não tivéssemos certeza, Ryan. De fato, se não fosse por ela, estaríamos na terceira guerra mundial neste instante. Ela merece a posição e nós dois sabemos disso."

Tony poderia abraçar Jack agora. Sério. A forma como ele falou, tão seguro e um pouco impaciente, fora melhor do que Tony jamais conseguiria sem entregar o relacionamento dele com ela. Ryan acenou com a cabeça, pegando o telefone na sua frente e discando um número.

"Dessler."

"Michelle, é Ryan. Preciso de você na sala de reuniões."

Ela franziu o cenho, mas não o questionou, levantando-se da sua estação insegura. Ela se sentia nervosa também. No fundo, ainda esperava que Ryan mostrasse-a as conseqüências por ela e Tony terem drogado-o. E agora ele queria falar com ela... Isso nunca era um bom sinal quando a outra pessoa era Chappelle.

Ela entrou silenciosamente, encarando Tony por breves segundos e parando em pé do lado de Jack.

"Aconteceu algo?"

"Bem, sim."

Todos os olhos estavam nela, ela sabia. Se pudesse, fixaria os seus em Tony e com uma simples analise saberia se ela estava em apuros ou não. Ao invés disso, ela fitava Chappelle, seu coração batendo mais rápido.

"Ao que tudo indica, você foi promovida."

Ela soltou o ar que estava segurando, um sorriso inseguro em seus lábios. Promovida? Ela? Como ir contra seu chefe e depois drogar o chefe do seu chefe a faria ser promovida? Pelo canto de seus olhos, ela podia ver Tony tentando não rir da expressão que ela tinha no rosto. Uma provavelmente patética.

"Promovida?"

_Ótimo pergunta, Michelle._

"Sim. Nós precisamos de alguém para ocupar o antigo cargo de Tony e você é a mais apropriada e com mais experiência para isso. O que você diz?"

"Eu... Eu aceito. Obrigada."

"Só preciso tornar oficial. A Divisão fará isso amanhã pela manhã."

Michelle concordou com a cabeça, ainda sem acreditar que em menos de dois anos trabalhando naquele lugar, além de ter achado um namorado fantástico, havia sido promovida para Chefe de Comunicações.

"Terminamos." – Ryan se levantou, apertou as mãos dos dois homens e foi até ela, cumprimentando-a da mesma forma. – "Parabéns, Michelle."

"Obrigada, Ryan."

Ela sorriu timidamente. Não era típico daquele homem ser amistoso. Nem mesmo um pouco. Tony e Jack voltaram a se entreolhar, seus lábios em uma linha fina segurando seus próprios sorrisos.

"Almeida, Bauer, espero os escolhidos para contratação até o fim do mês."

Eles concordaram e observaram seu chefe sair, uma pasta nas mãos e o telefone já sendo aberto para alguma ligação. E os dois viraram simultaneamente para ela, Jack sendo o primeiro a alcançá-la.

"Parabéns, Michelle."

"Obrigada, Jack."

Eles apertaram as mãos e o loiro saiu, informando ao chefe que estava indo para casa. Michelle acompanhou Tony com o olhar quando ele deu a volta na mesa, parando a alguns metros dela.

"Bem, parece que daqui a pouco você toma o meu lugar."

"Não seja bobo."

"O que mais eu posso dizer? Você é fantástica."

Ela ruborizou imediatamente e sorriu com o duplo significado do elogio dele.

"Eu acho que não estou qualificada o suficiente para lidar com Chappelle durante um dia todo."

"Não me fale sobre isso." – Tony suspirou, e sentiu o cansaço por ter passado todo o seu dia dentro de uma sala como aquela. Ele precisava respirar. Precisava sair dali. Precisava dela.

"O que tanto vocês discutiram o dia todo?" – Ela gostaria de saber o que o prendeu ali, impedindo-os de almoçar juntos. De conversar sempre que possível. De flertar furtivamente uma ou duas vezes como estavam se acostumando a fazer.

"Se você me deixar cozinhar para você, eu prometo lhe contar todo o meu inesquecível dia."

Ela apoiou uma mão na mesa, tentando deixar sua expressão casual e profissional.

"Você não pode cozinhar para mim todas as noites, Tony."

"Claro que posso." – Do que ela estava falando?

"Não é justo." – Ela elaborou, tentando fazer-lo entender que aquela não era uma obrigação dele. Assim como não era passar todas as noites com ela. Não que ela não quisesse...

"Seria injusto se você soubesse cozinhar, mas você não sabe, então..."

"Muito sutil, Almeida." – Ela fingiu estar magoada e ele precisou respirar fundo para não sorrir abertamente. Ninguém sorria abertamente depois de passar quase 12 horas com Chappelle.

"Você vai me dizer que não concorda?"

"Eu não posso discordar com a lógica."

Ele sorriu convencido, deu um passo para trás e olhou-a direto nos olhos.

"Eu encontro você no meu apartamento às 19 horas."

Ela teve que chacoalhar a cabeça, aceitando sua derrota como se fosse uma vitória. Porque no fundo, passar outra noite com Tony Almeida, era definitivamente uma derrota que ela aceitaria todas às vezes.

"Você quer aprender a cozinhar?"

"Não."

Ele riu da resposta rápida e sem hesitação dada por ela, sentada em um dos bancos da cozinha, e continuou sua tarefa de retirar os ingredientes necessários para o macarrão quatro queijos da geladeira.

"Não é tão difícil assim, Michelle. Você pode fazer isso."

"Quando você vai me ouvir? Eu não sei cozinhar."

"Você pode aprender."

"Não vou queimar seu apartamento, Tony."

"Não deixarei que chegue a esse ponto."

Ela desceu de onde estava, dando a volta na bancada, parando ao lado dele, e suspirando derrotada. Era melhor que ela provasse de uma vez por todas que não nascera para aquela atividade.

"Nós começamos cortando os queijos necessários para o prato."

"Você ama massas, huh?"

"Deu pra notar?" – Ele replicou sarcástico, batendo seu quadril no dela e entregando-a uma faca. – "Vamos, Dessler. Mostre-me o que você sabe fazer com uma faca."

"Eu poderia matar você agora mesmo."

Ele gargalhou, beijando-a rapidamente na bochecha.

"Você não conseguiria."

Ela o ignorou e começou sua pequena missão. Minutos depois, ela o ouviu rindo ao seu lado e levantou os olhos.

"O que é engraçado?"

Ele apontou para os pedaços que ela cortara, sem conseguir conter a risada. Ela fechou o rosto, esperando que ele se recuperasse para explicá-la a piada.

"Esses pedaços estão terrivelmente mal cortados e desproporcionais, Michelle."

Ela o olhou um pouco magoada e largou a faca, dando um passo para trás.

"Eu falei que não sabia fazer isso."

Tony a pegou pelo pulso no momento em que ela voltaria para o outro lado, onde reassumiria sua posição anterior.

"Desculpe."

"Pelo o que?"

"Eu não deveria ter feito você passar por isso."

"Está tudo bem. Você não seria o primeiro namorado a zombar da minha falta de habilidade."

Ele se xingou mentalmente por não ter pensado nisso antes. Claro que ela já havia tentado, provavelmente inúmeras vezes, fazer aquilo. Se superar naquilo. E em como uma dúzia de pessoas já devia ter feito piada sobre a inabilidade dela. Especialmente seus ex-namorados.

"Sinto muito, Michelle. Mesmo. Eu não..."

"Eu estou acostumada, Tony."

"Não, escute." – Ele foi até ela, parando na frente do banco que ela se encontrava. – "Eu não devia zombar de você por não conseguir cozinhar, ok? Você não é obrigada a saber. Ninguém é obrigado a saber fazer tudo, Michelle."

Ela suavizou sua expressão, inconscientemente abrindo as pernas e permitindo que ele ficasse entre elas.

"Além do mais, você não precisa mais se preocupar. Eu posso cozinhar para você até o resto da sua vida."

A implicação daquelas palavras não passou despercebida por nenhum dos dois. Eles se olharam mais demoradamente, certificando-se que lutariam para que elas se tornassem reais. Ela sorriu timidamente, passou seus braços pela nuca dele e trouxe o rosto dele para perto do seu.

"_Isso_ você foi o primeiro a falar."

Ele pegou o rosto dela entre as mãos e a puxou para um beijo doce e longo. Ela ofegou quando ele a soltou e permaneceu com um sorriso nos lábios até o fim do jantar, onde ele a atualizou sobre a reunião do dia e fez um brinde à conquista dela.

"Posso compensá-la pelo que falei mais cedo?"

Ela balançou a cabeça, rindo e botou as mãos na cintura. Estava satisfeita que ele tivesse quebrado o silêncio. Ela não sabia o que fazer. Não trouxera uma muda de roupas para passar a noite, afinal, Tony não comentara sobre dormir com ele e ela não queria forçá-lo a fazê-lo ao trazer roupas.

"Você sabe que não precisa, Tony."

"Posso mesmo assim?"

"Claro."

Ele sorriu, genuinamente feliz e a pegou pela mão, começando a levá-la para seu quarto.

"Você está prestes a receber a melhor massagem da sua vida, Michelle."

Ela gargalhou, seguindo-o pelo apartamento até parar exatamente em frente à cama dele.

"Você pode retirar seu sapato e deitar com a barriga para baixo? Por favor?"

Michelle fez como pedido, e quando estava na posição certa na cama, sentiu o peso dele no fim das suas costas.

"Tente relaxar, ok?"

Ela murmurou sua concordância e ele riu, delicadamente levantando a blusa dela, suas mãos fazendo movimentos firmes nos músculos dela. Michelle segurou um gemido quando a pele dele tocou a sua e as mãos dele, grandes e fortes, começaram a fazer seu trabalho.

"Você está gostando disso?"

Ela voltou a concordar incoerentemente e ele voltou a rir, pedindo-a em uma voz baixa e sexy que o ajudasse a retirar sua camisa. Ao se ver livre daquele obstáculo, ele continuou subindo, aliviando a tensão em diversos lugares. Apenas quando seu trabalho nos ombros dela estava finalizado, ele desceu seus lábios para o fim das costas dela, repetindo o caminho com sua boca.

"Tony..." – Ela gemeu, fechando os olhos e apreciando a boca dele em sua pele. Tão quente. E a língua dele, decorando o sabor dela.

Ele usou suas mãos para desabotoar o sutiã e continuou com seus beijos, finalmente alcançando o ouvido dela.

"Mais relaxada agora?"

Ela não respondeu. Não o faria rir pela terceira vez pela sua falta de habilidade quando ele fazia aquilo com ela. Não. Ela permaneceria com os olhos fechados, a boca selada para não gemer com o simples fato de senti-lo extremamente excitado e sentado nas suas costas.

"Você gostaria de se virar e me deixar fazer o mesmo na frente?"

Ela virou sem dizer uma palavra, e ele a surpreendeu quando a beijou forte na boca. A língua dele enrolou-se a sua, e em resposta, os quadris dela levantaram, buscando por ele.

"Tony..."

"Onde você precisa de mim, querida?"

Ele adorava provocá-la. Era apenas a terceira vez deles, mas parecia que faziam isso há anos. Ele sabia que ela aprovava esse tempo que tomavam, sem pressa de terminarem o momento. Sabia quando ela agüentaria o jogo por mais tempo, ou quando ele simplesmente tinha que dá-la o que ela mais precisava.

"Dentro de mim. Eu preciso de você dentro de..."

Ele nunca antes retirou suas roupas tão rápido e ao voltar para cima dela, a penetrou sem hesitação. Ela gemeu e aumentou o ritmo, rapidamente chegando ao seu limite, obrigando-o a fazer o mesmo. Não parecia que aquilo iria falhar algum dia. Nem agora, nem na quarta, quinta ou sexta vez. Quando ela tremia embaixo dele, chamando-o uma última vez, ele atingia o seu máximo, tremendo junto com ela.

E ela não precisou decidir onde dormiria aquela noite. Quando ele deslizou para fora dela, pegou-a em seus braços e fechou os olhos, decidiu pelos dois.


	11. This Time

**N/A: **Mais um capítulo para vocês, pessoal! MUITO obrigada pelos comentários, muito obrigada as pessoas que voltaram a comentar, as que começaram agora e as que sempre continuam comentando. Isso é para vocês, e o fato de eu continuar escrevendo sobre eles depois de tanto tempo, é por causa de vocês. Quem tiver opiniões e sugestões ou qualquer coisa que queira ver nos capítulos mais para frente, é só falar!

* * *

**Capítulo Onze: This Time.**

"Você tem três dias de folga. Começando amanhã."

Ela parou de digitar imediatamente. Primeiro, porque ele escolheu – como sempre fazia – sentar em cima da mesa e ao lado do teclado dela; lembrando-a de todas às vezes antes de começarem a namorar como ela se controlava para manter a respiração normal ao tê-lo assim tão perto. E segundo, porque ele realmente, _realmente_, deveria parar de usar aquele sorriso discreto no rosto dele, que apesar de ser pequeno, era completamente sexy e destinado apenas para ela.

"Então você está me dizendo que eu tenho sexta, sábado e domingo livres?"

"É exatamente isso que eu estou lhe dizendo."

Ele sorriu do entusiasmo nos olhos dela e se ela pudesse, gritaria em comemoração por aqueles três dias. Ela precisava de um tempo para ela. Longe daquele lugar. Longe daqueles escombros e daquelas memórias.

"E quanto a você?"

"Apenas o sábado e domingo."

"É alguma coisa, certo?" – Ela perguntou esperançosa. Sua folga não seria tão boa se ele fosse continuar enfiado dentro do escritório, sufocando por causa de Ryan ou Hammond. Não. Ele precisava sair dali tanto quanto ela. Nem que fosse por dois dias.

"É alguma coisa." – Ele piscou, e estava prestes a dizer alguma coisa quando um analista do outro turno os interrompeu.

"Hey, Michelle."

"Hey, Carl." – Ela girou sua cadeira para olhá-lo melhor. Seu turno estaria acabando em cinco minutos e como mandava o protocolo, sua última tarefa agora era atualizá-lo no que estava ocorrendo.

Tony cumprimentou o agente, e pediu que Michelle passasse na sala dele quando terminasse, precisava orientá-la antes de liberá-la para seus três dias de folga. Ela teve que esconder o sorriso, sabendo que aquela fora a melhor desculpa que ele conseguira inventar para obrigá-la a falar com ele antes de partir.

"O que você precisa me dizer antes de me liberar, chefe?"

Ela falou da porta, observando ele soltar a caneta e levantar o rosto para encará-la. Um sorriso imediatamente apareceu nos lábios dele que silenciosamente pediu que ela entrasse e fechasse a porta.

"Eu preciso dizer que você tem um encontro no sábado, então esse dia não está completamente liberado."

Ela fingiu seriedade e cruzou os braços, parando a poucos metros em frente da mesa dele.

"Oh, é? E eu posso saber com quem seria esse encontro?"

Ele pegou um papel, leu algo dali e encontrou os olhos dela.

"Um tal de Tony Almeida. Você o conhece?"

"Acho que já ouvi falar dele."

Os lábios dele comprimiram-se ainda mais e ela respirou fundo, tentando não rir e estragar o jogo que ele começara.

"É com ele que você vai se encontrar."

"E eu também poderia saber onde?"

"Temo que você não esteja autorizada a saber dessa informação."

Ela fez um bico, e ele fechou a pasta, voltando a encará-la.

"Ele irá buscá-la depois do almoço."

"Certo. Bem, informe a esse Tony Almeida que eu estarei esperando por ele."

Tony assentiu, piscou e acompanhou-a com os olhos enquanto ela saía da sala. Ele adorava o jeito como ela andava, como ela rebolava sem exagero, apenas do jeito... dela. E em como ela descia as escadas, sempre olhando uma última vez para cima e para ele.

"Hey, Tony." – Ele desviou seus olhos do andar inferior e olhou para porta, Jack estava parado ali, uma pasta em suas mãos.

"Hey, Jack. Sente-se." – Indicou o sofá e saiu da sua cadeira. Não estava com pressa. Todo seu trabalho se resumia a assinar dois relatórios e então, poderia voltar para casa. Uma sem Michelle essa noite. Não queria pressioná-la a ficar com ele todo tempo, embora isso fosse tudo que ele mais desejasse. Era até estranho esse sentimento, e novo. Não fora assim com Nina. Muitas noites ele precisava ficar longe dela. Precisava de um tempo com ele e com sua mente, onde analisava o relacionamento que eles tinham, nunca chegando a uma definição. Nem mesmo um futuro era possível vislumbrar.

E era tudo diferente com Michelle. Ele se sentira impelido a pedi-la em namoro antes mesmo do primeiro encontro oficial – e o quanto juvenil isso soava, ele não se importava -, a garantir que ela não escaparia por entre seus dedos. Ele sentia prazer em vê-la chegar para o trabalho, mesmo que eles tivessem se separado há dez minutos, em frente a sua casa ou a dela. Ele era capaz de definir seu relacionamento com ela, muito embora não estivesse preparado para dizer em voz alta o quanto ela significava para ele. E sim, ele podia ver seu futuro com ela. Na verdade, todas as vezes que ele pensava em seu futuro, Michelle estava presente de alguma forma. A mais comum nos últimos tempos, com ela como sua mulher.

_Pare de pensar, Almeida! Jack está falando com você. Ou tentando._

"Eu estava pensando, desde que você não ganhou folga amanhã, poderíamos começar a dar uma olhada nos currículos que Ryan nos entregou."

"_Você_ está de folga amanhã, Jack. Ou já esqueceu?"

"Você sabe que eu prefiro trabalhar."

"Você é inacreditável, Bauer." – Tony tinha que rir daquela situação. Não era possível que depois de quase morrer duas vezes em um mesmo dia e se reconciliar com a filha, aquele homem preferia trabalhar a passar um tempo sem fazer nada.

"Kim está ocupada comprando o que precisa para sua volta à universidade. Amanhã ela passará o dia no shopping. E eu não terei nada o que fazer."

"Dormir? Assistir televisão? Ler? Não fazer absolutamente nada por 24 horas?"

"Você me conhece melhor que isso, Tony."

Certo. Ele estava falando sério, o que fez Tony sorrir ainda mais.

"Podemos fazer isso amanhã então, já que você obviamente não tem nada melhor a fazer."

"Eu dei uma olhada no que Ryan nos entregou, temos candidatos realmente bons." – Jack continuou, ignorando o divertimento na voz do colega.

"Claro que olhou, Jack." – Tony balançou a cabeça, e separou a pasta que ele tinha com o mesmo conteúdo da do loiro. Já que não teria Michelle para lhe fazer companhia pela noite, gastaria seu tempo naqueles currículos. – "Amanhã fazemos uma pré-seleção e falarei com Ryan para enviar nossas escolhas logo pela segunda-feira. Fazemos as entrevistas e preenchemos de uma vez por todas essas posições."

"Parece ótimo."

Ele se levantou, acenou um adeus e desceu as escadas. Tony suspirou. Seria ser uma longa noite.


	12. The Only Exception

**N/A:** UM MILHÃO de desculpas, pessoal! Só peço que vocês não desistam, que eu continue alegrando as meninas que moram longe de casa (hey! não esqueci de vocês!), que meus amigos que leiem continue lendo, que os fãs continuem gostando não só da fic, mas de Tony e Michelle. Prometo terminar essa fic. Prometo.

* * *

**Capítulo Doze: The Only Exception.**

Eles passaram a manhã toda circundados por currículos. Chappelle não tinha facilitado o trabalho e enviou todos os possíveis candidatos, mesmo que metade deles tenha sido descartada na primeira olhada dada por eles.

"Acho que terminamos." – Jack declarou, esticando-se no sofá do diretor. Tony assentiu, soltando a caneta em seu colo e imitando sua companhia. Sua cabeça doía um pouco e seu estômago começava a reclamar por estar vazio desde do café da manhã. – "Você quer sair para almoçar?"

Tony tentou o máximo esconder sua surpresa ao ouvir o convite, mas o sorriso no canto dos lábios de Jack disse-o que ele não fora bem sucedido.

"É uma ótima idéia. Estou morrendo de fome."

"Eu também. Vamos."

Eles foram a pé, após descobrirem que gostavam do mesmo restaurante a duas quadras dali. O ar fresco faria bem depois de uma manhã de trabalho cansativo e o que eles achavam que seria um momento esquisito, de silêncios inconfortáveis, transformou-se em uma agradável caminhada com assuntos leves. O tráfego constante e cada vez mais intenso de Los Angeles. O Natal que se aproximava. E claro, baseball.

"Seu time é uma droga, Tony."

"Como você sequer sabe qual meu time, Jack?"

"Qual é, Tony. Todo mundo que já entrou uma vez na sua sala ou que foi a sua antiga estação, sabe para que time você torce. Aquela caneca não mente."

Ele sorriu com aquilo. Claro, sua caneca. Ele nunca esqueceria o dia em que a ganhou, anos atrás, quando ele e seu irmão mais novo foram até um dos jogos mais importantes do Cubs na temporada. Era aniversário dele, e seu irmão lhe deu a caneca de presente. Até hoje, era um de seus bens mais preciosos.

"Certo. De qualquer forma, o Cubs não é uma droga."

"Oh, é sim, Tony."

Eles sentaram dessa forma em uma das mesas, completamente descontraídos e parecendo melhores amigos. Para quem olhasse de fora, era exatamente assim que aparentavam.

"Qual seu time, Jack?"

"Los Angeles Dodgers. E não venha dizer que é uma droga."

"Não é uma droga? A última vez em que vocês tiveram o melhor jogador da temporada foi em 1988, Jack!"

"Ok. Vamos falar sobre outra coisa."

Tony gargalhou e concordou. Seu Cubs também não estava em boas condições então era melhor esquecerem tudo sobre esse assunto. Eles fizeram seus pedidos assim que a garçonete se aproximou, já acostumados com o cardápio e ambiente.

"Chappelle lhe designou alguma tarefa especial?"

"O que você quer dizer com isso? Que só o Diretor pode fazer?"

"Sim."

"Bem, não. Acredito que ele está lembrado que amanhã e domingo estou de folga e teria apenas hoje para realizá-la."

"Por que você não tira o resto do dia de folga?"

"O quê? Por quê?" – Tony franziu o cenho, olhando-o confuso do outro lado da mesa. Jack deu de ombros, tentando não soar como se aquilo fosse grande coisa.

"Eu disse a Kim que a pegaria ao fim da tarde e o shopping é bem mais perto da CTU do que da minha casa. E você parece cansado. A CTU não precisa de nós dois hoje."

"Ryan pode descobrir que eu não estou lá."

"Eu invento uma desculpa. Você merece três dias de folga, Tony. Quer dizer, dois dias e meio agora."

Ele parou para pensar naquela oferta. Era tentadora demais. Se ele fosse uma pessoa impulsiva, teria aceitado na hora. Em sua cabeça, um plano tinha até se formado: chegaria de surpresa na casa de Michelle, e a convidaria para sair. Qualquer lugar, contanto que eles estivessem juntos. E por sorte, ao fim da noite, terminariam dormindo juntos.

"Eu não sei, Jack."

"A decisão é sua. Eu terei que ficar lá de qualquer forma, então..."

"Deixe-me comer primeiro. Eu penso melhor com o estômago cheio."

O loiro riu, concordando com a cabeça e começou a devorar seu prato que havia acabado de ser colocado na sua frente.

"Almeida." – Tony atendeu no terceiro toque, os dois na metade do caminho de volta para a CTU. Ele ainda não tinha se decidido. Talvez se a tarde ficasse muito entediante, ele aceitaria a proposta e correria para fora daquele lugar.

"Hey, sou eu."

Ele estava prestes a responder com seu próprio 'hey', um doce e suspirado apenas para ela, quando sentiu os olhos de Jack nele.

"Oi."

"Tem alguém aí?"

"Sim."

"Oh. Desculpe. Só queria saber como estava indo seu dia." – Ela parou, sabendo que não receberia uma resposta. Era bom ouvir apenas a respiração dele... – "Vou deixar você voltar ao seja lá o que estiver fazendo. Estou saindo para o píer perto do restaurante do nosso primeiro encontro, então, como vou andando, não irei levar meu celular, só em caso de você ligar. Volto antes das 19 horas. Falo com você depois, ok?"

"Ok. Tchau."

"Algum problema na CTU?" – Jack o questionou assim que ele recolocou o celular no bolso.

"Não, não. Era uma ligação pessoal."

Tony agradeceu mentalmente quando sua companhia não pressionou, e enquanto voltavam, na maior parte em silêncio, ele tomou sua decisão.

24

Ela amava o mar. Especialmente o barulho que fazia. Quando adolescente, costumava passar horas sentada na beira da praia – ou em pé, como estava fazendo neste momento – e com os olhos fechados, deixando todo o estresse de mais um dia na universidade ir embora. O cheiro a ajudava também, impregnando em seu cabelo e sempre ajudando Danny a descobrir por onde ela andava.

Michelle sentiu a brisa do começo da tarde bagunçar seus cabelos, mais cachos caindo na frente dos seus olhos. Seus pés já se encontravam completamente molhados pelas pequenas ondas que chegavam até ela e seus olhos contemplavam a vista a sua frente. Um dos motivos para não sair de Los Angeles era a proximidade com o mar e a beleza que ela parecia descobrir nele toda vez que o observava. A calma que encontrava em questão de segundos, ajudando-a a superar muitos dos seus problemas.

Ela se surpreendeu quando alguém a abraçou por trás, estava longe da realidade e dois braços agarrando-a quase a fez derrubar o dono deles, e ele só não foi jogado na areia pela reação rápida que ela teve, reconhecendo quase imediatamente o cheiro dele.

"Hey." – Tony sussurrou no ouvido dela e a sentiu tremer em seus braços. Ele não tinha a intenção de assustá-la, e quase não tivera coragem para se aproximar. Quando a avistou, tão serena e contente, teve certeza que era uma das visões mais bonitas da sua vida.

"Hey." – Ela replicou, momentaneamente esquecendo-se que ele não deveria estar ali e encostou sua cabeça no peito dele, entrando ainda mais em seu abraço.

Eles não falaram nada por minutos. Ela amava a sensação que o abraço dele provocava. Era uma segurança que ela não poderia descrever. Como se nada ao redor dela pudesse feri-la. Alcançá-la. Apenas ele. E mesmo que ela nunca fosse admitir – ou pelo menos não por um tempo – estar nos braços dele era o melhor lugar que ela podia se lembrar de estar nos últimos anos. Sem romantismo exagerado. Apenas a pura verdade.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" – A voz sonolenta dela o fez sorrir.

"Jack disse que eu podia tirar o resto do dia de folga se eu quisesse."

"Por que?"

"Porque ele é um cara legal?" – Ele brincou, divertindo-se com o estado relaxado e devagar em que ela estava.

Michelle podia ouvir o riso na voz dele e girou, encontrando os olhos dele pela primeira vez naquele dia. Ela balançou a cabeça, saindo do seu estado sonhador e também sorriu.

"E se Chappelle precisar de você?"

"Eu disse a Jack para me ligar. Não é tão distante daqui."

Ele não resistiu e levou uma mão ao rosto dela, retirando delicadamente um cacho da frente dos olhos dela. Um dia, ele prometeu a si mesmo naquele momento ao ver os olhos dela brilharem sob a luz do sol, iria dizê-la o quanto àqueles olhos o fascinavam. Em como, durante muitos dias durante o último ano, eles foram os motivos para que ele saísse da cama e fosse trabalhar. Em como ele gostava de se perder ali. E, por fim, em como eles mostravam a ele quem ela era. A maravilhosa mulher que ela se tornara. A Michelle Dessler que ele tinha o prazer de ter em sua vida.

"O quê?" – Ela perguntou tímida e corando ao perceber a intensidade do olhar dele.

"Nada."

"Me diga." – Ela sussurrou, encostando sua testa na dele.

"Você está linda." – _E eu amo os seus olhos._

Ela riu, tocando levemente seus lábios nos dele. Tony se afastou, pegando o rosto dela entre suas mãos e puxando-a para um beijo. Suave e devagar. Ela deu um passo a frente, colando-se por completo em cada pedaço do corpo dele. Sentindo cada pedaço de pele em contato com a sua. Queimando. Desejando. Os dedos dele acariciavam a face dela, e no minuto seguinte, as mãos grandes e fortes dele seguraram-na pelo rosto, impedindo-a de se afastar quando o beijo terminou, os dois sem ar.

Michelle permaneceu com os olhos fechados. Às vezes, ela podia jurar que todos os últimos dias não passaram de um sonho. Uma brincadeira da sua mente cansada. E estar ali, naquele momento, o vento soprando ao seu redor, o cheiro de sal invadindo as suas narinas, o barulho das ondas quebrando logo atrás dela e ele, segurando-a fortemente, dando-lhe a certeza que ele também estava assegurando-se de que aquilo tudo era real. Aquela sensação era real. _Eles_ eram reais.

"O que exatamente você faz quando vem até aqui?" – Ele a questionou, finalmente soltando-a e dando um passo para trás.

"Penso."

Ele balançou a cabeça, descrente.

"Coisas divertidas, Michelle."

"Quando Danny me acompanhava, nós costumávamos caminhar por horas."

"Você não sabe o que 'divertido' significa, sabe?"

Ela mostrou a língua para ele, e se virou, começando a andar pela beira da praia. Quando ele estava ao lado dela, tentou pegar sua mão, mas Michelle a retraiu, um sorriso quase aparecendo em seus lábios.

"Eu achei que isso não era divertido. Por que você está me acompanhando mesmo?"

Tony por pouco acreditou na seriedade dela, mas ao olhá-la no rosto, viu o sorriso que ela mostrava. Ele suspirou, e passou um braço pelo ombro dela, trazendo-a para si.

"Qualquer coisa com você é divertido, querida."

Ele sussurrou e ela sentiu arrepios por todo seu corpo. Aquela simples palavra, aquela simples forma como apenas ele a chamava, parecia não cansar de provocar esse tipo de reação nela.

"Então, ande comigo, Tony."

E ele o fez, acompanhando-a em silêncio por quase dez minutos. Ele gostava disso. De como não sentia a necessidade de preencher aquele vazio com palavras, porque os dois eram o suficiente para fazê-lo. Eventualmente, ele entrelaçou seus dedos nos dela e quando Michelle fez uma volta para refazerem o caminho, ele achou sua voz.

"Me fale sobre sua família. Como está seu irmão?"

"Ele me ligou um dia depois da bomba, logo depois que você saiu naquela manhã, pedindo desculpas pela forma como tinha se comportado e perguntou se eu estava em apuros com meu chefe."

Os dois riram daquilo e ela o arrastou até um banco em uma sombra, perto o suficiente do mar para continuarem escutando seu barulho.

"E quanto aos seus pais?"

Ele queria saber tudo sobre ela. Quem gerara uma vida tão preciosa para a dele, e assim, um dia, ele poderia agradecê-los. Do que ela gostava, e ele daria o seu melhor para conseguir apenas para ela. Do que ela tinha medo, porque seria um de seus constantes objetivos manter o que provocava isso longe dela.

"Minha mãe faleceu logo após eu consegui o meu emprego na Divisão."

Ele instintivamente se aproximou dela, que o permitiu pegar uma de suas mãos.

"Eu sinto muito ter perguntado, Michelle."

"Está tudo bem." – Ela sorriu, tristemente. – "Foi em um acidente de carro. Ela e minha tia colidiram com um caminhão, motorista bêbado. O de sempre. Minha tia escapou, por pouco."

"Sinto muito." – Ele repetiu, sem saber exatamente o que dizer. Michelle assentiu, encostando sua cabeça no ombro dele.

"Eu não conheço meu pai."

Tony permaneceu calado. Por um lado, estava arrependido de ter começado toda aquela conversa. Não queria que ela sofresse ainda mais falando sobre aquilo. Por outro, estava grato que ela tivesse confiança o suficiente nele para se abrir daquela forma. Mostrá-lo parte da sua vida. Parte de quem ela era.

"Ele deixou minha mãe um mês depois de eu nascer."

"Eu realmente sinto muito, Michelle."

Ela concordou com a cabeça, e novamente permitiu que ele a tocasse, Tony agora a puxando para seu colo. Ela sentou de lado, parte de suas pernas estendidas ao longo do banco de cimento, sua cabeça na curva do pescoço dele.

O fato de não conhecer seu pai a magoara durante toda sua adolescência. Em sua infância, sua mãe e Danny continuavam afirmando que ele morrera em um acidente de carro. Uma semana antes do seu baile de formatura do ensino médio, ela escutara uma conversa entre Danny e sua mãe na cozinha. Sua mãe lamentava que ela não fosse ter um pai para acompanhá-la na valsa e Danny rebateu, sem muita paciência, que estaria lá e era uma pena que o pai deles tivesse decidido abandoná-los.

Ela se lembra de ter ficado furiosa com sua mãe. E com Danny também. Eles não tinham o direito de esconder dela aquele tipo de informação. Durante anos, acreditou em uma mentira. Uma grande mentira.

"Eu costumava culpá-lo por todos os relacionamentos que eu tive e não deram certo." – Ela riu sem entusiasmo, seu corpo se tremendo com seu humor seco. – "Sempre tive aquela sensação que todos os homens que eu já tive na minha vida, uma hora ou outra, iriam me abandonar. E bem, isso aconteceu com meu último namorado também. Um dia, eu não era mais o suficiente. Assim como eu não fui para meu pai."

Tony sentiu como se tivessem dado um murro em seu estômago. Se havia sido difícil para ele deixá-la entrar, deixá-la conquistá-lo cada dia mais, ele descobrira naquele instante que havia sido tão difícil quanto para ela. Afinal, todos os homens que um dia ela já tivera na vida, deixaram-na para trás. Abandonada. _Sozinha_.

Ele a pegou pelo queixo, fazendo-a sentar-se mais ereta e perfurou os olhos dela com os seus. Ela precisava enxergar o que ele ainda não estava pronto para verbalizar. Ela precisava ver que ele era diferente, uma exceção. Que ele estava ali, até onde ela permitisse que ele estivesse.

"Eu não vou abandonar você, Michelle. Eu prometo."

E por mais insano que fosse, por mais auto-destrutível que soasse, ela acreditava nele. Em cada palavra do que ele acabara de dizer. Mesmo com apenas uma semana de namoro, ela nunca esteve tão certa de outra coisa em sua vida. Enquanto todos os outros homens a deixaram, ela sabia que ele faria exatamente o oposto. Ficaria com ela mesmo quando ela não merecesse. Mesmo quando ela o afastasse. Mesmo quando ela morresse. Ele sempre estaria ali. Sua constante.

Ela sentiu suas emoções quase a sufocando. Queria dizer o quanto ele significava para ela. O quanto à relação que eles tinham importava para ela. O medo que ela sentia que nada daquilo funcionasse, que ela terminasse sozinha e agora, seria muito pior, já que seria sem _ele_ que ela ficaria.

"Você talvez não acredite agora, mas eu vou fazer de tudo em meu poder para provar que eu sempre estarei aqui para você. Com você, Michelle."

"Eu acredito. Você... não tem idéia do quanto eu acredito."

Ela fechou os olhos quando os lábios dele se aproximaram, e os reabriu quando não recebeu o beijo que esperava. Ao invés disso, Tony a olhava, mais intensamente do que em qualquer outro momento. E diferente das outras vezes, ela não perguntou nada, apenas olhou-o de volta, esperando que ele fosse capaz de enxergar tudo que ela não podia dizer. Ainda.

Ele percorreu o rosto dela com seus olhos e depois com seus dedos. Se pudesse, retiraria todas aquelas linhas tristes de sua expressão. A faria esquecer seu passado, seu pai, seus inacreditavelmente estúpidos ex-namorados. E embora isso não fosse possível, fez outra promessa dentro de sua cabeça: enquanto estivesse ao lado dela, faria-a a mulher mais feliz do mundo.

"Você quer tomar um sorvete?"

Ela sorriu com a pergunta, beijando-o rápido nos lábios e ficando em pé em frente a ele.

"Apenas se você concordar em irmos até minha casa e jantarmos pizza essa noite."

"Temos um acordo, Dessler."

Ela gargalhou, aquecendo-o por dentro e o puxou para onde sabia vender sorvetes. Ele não podia fazer nada que não fosse sorrir e acompanhá-la. Mais tarde, enquanto eles fizessem amor e se tornassem um, ele a mostraria de outra forma o quanto a queria. Ela, com todo o seu passado, com todas as suas inseguranças e medos. Ela, apenas ela. Pelo resto da sua vida.


	13. A Side of Me You Didn't Know

**N/A:** MIL desculpas pela demora. Eu NÃO vou desistir dessa fic. Ela será finalizada. Por favor, por favor,_ por favor_, não desistam dela. Obrigada!

* * *

**Capítulo Treze: A side of me you didn't know.**

"Me conte sobre sua família."

Tony olhou para baixo ao escutar a voz dela. Ele sorriu, sabendo que a curiosidade dela uma hora iria aparecer. Desde do dia anterior, quando ela lhe contara sobre seus pais, ele sabia que a pergunta se voltaria contra ele uma hora ou outra. E aquele era o momento. Ele respirou, inalando o cheiro do shampoo que ela usava e plantou um beijo no topo da cabeça dela antes de começar a falar.

"O que você quer saber?"

Michelle levantou o rosto do peito dele para encará-lo. Ela sabia que ele fazia aquilo de propósito, prolongando o momento em que a responderia e mataria sua curiosidade. Ele a lançou seu melhor sorriso charmoso e ela balançou a cabeça, um pequeno sorriso no canto de seus lábios.

"Seus pais. Como eles são? Como se chamam?"

E após questioná-lo, assumiu a posição anterior: sua cabeça no tórax dele, uma de suas pernas no meio de uma das dele e seu braço atravessado pelo abdômen dele. Aquela estava se tornando sua posição preferida naquela hora da manhã, quando eles não precisavam se levantar apressados para o trabalho.

"Meu pai nasceu na Argentina e veio para os Estados Unidos fazer faculdade. Nunca mais quis voltar a morar no seu país de origem. E a decisão de ficar aqui foi tomada definitivamente quando ele conheceu minha mãe, no ano de sua formatura. Eles se casaram dois anos depois. Estão juntos até hoje."

"Isso é fantástico, querido."

Ele fechou os olhos para apreciar a forma como ela dissera aquilo. Suas ex-namoradas costumavam chamá-lo assim também, mas nenhuma delas se comparava a forma doce, feminina e carregada de sentimento como Michelle falava.

"É. Eu sempre olhei para eles como um modelo para as minhas relações." – Michelle assentiu, e beijou-o suavemente no peito. – "O nome do meu pai é Leonardo, mas ele não admite que o chamem assim. É apenas Leo. Minha mãe se chama Nicole."

"Espero conhecê-los um dia."

"Você irá." – Tony a garantiu, puxando-a um pouco mais para cima e para ele. A cabeça dela ocupou o espaço na curva do pescoço dele e ele sentiu arrepios com a respiração dela na sua pele. – "Eles moram em Chicago, onde eu cresci, até hoje. Tem um restaurante."

Ela riu com isso, arrepiando-o ainda mais.

"Explicado de onde vêm suas habilidades culinárias."

"Você ainda não viu nada, querida." – Ele riu junto com ela, e anotou mentalmente que a faria um prato especial naquela noite. – "Eu tenho um irmão e uma irmã mais novos."

Michelle levantou sua cabeça pela segunda vez, mais abrupto dessa vez, definitivamente surpresa com o que acabara de ouvir.

"Você tem o quê?"

"Um irmão e uma irmã mais novos."

"Eu sempre o imaginei com filho único."

Tony tracejou o rosto dela com um de seus dedos, achando graça no fascínio dela por aquele pedaço de informação.

"O nome dele é Alexander. Mas assim como nosso pai, só responde se for chamando de Alex." – Michelle gravou aquilo e esperou ansiosamente ele falar da sua irmã caçula. – "Allison é nossa caçula, está terminando o ensino médio esse ano."

"Ensino médio?"

"É." – Tony gargalhou. – "Ela não estava planejada. Foi uma agradável surpresa quando descobrimos o sexo. Eu estava quase terminando a escola quando mamãe me contou que eu e o Alex ganharíamos uma irmãzinha. Nunca vou esquecer aquele dia."

Michelle pôde ver o brilho nos olhos dele com aquela simples lembrança, e sua mente imediatamente formou uma imagem de um Tony adolescente, sua pequena irmã em seus braços. Antes que ela pudesse controlar, se perguntou como ele seria como o pai de uma menininha.

Ela poderia passar o dia observando-o, encantar-se com o amor que ele demonstrava pela irmã apenas olhando-o no fundo dos olhos. Aquele lado dele, de irmão mais velho e carinhoso, faziam os sentimentos dela por ele crescerem ainda mais.

Tony estava prestes a perguntar por que ela estava olhando-o daquela forma quando o seu celular tocou, obrigando-o a desviar os olhos dela e esticar-se para pegar o aparelho na mesinha do seu lado.

"Essa garota tem um sexto sentido. Sempre adivinha quando estou falando dela." – Ele abriu o telefone, notando a expressão confusa no rosto de sua namorada. – "Hey, Allie."

"Tony!" – Ela gritou, fazendo-o afastar o aparelho da orelha momentaneamente. – "Onde raios você está? Eu liguei para sua casa e ninguém atendeu. Sei que você está de folga, porque você me contou e são pouco depois das oito horas da manhã. De novo, onde raios você está?"

Tony gargalhou. Ele amava o jeito sem paciência da sua irmã mais nova. A convivência com dois garotos mais velhos a influenciou a ser assim: mais explosiva, mais intensa, e no fundo, completamente adorável.

"Bom dia para você também, maninha."

Michelle segurava o sorriso, uma expressão de total compreensão em seu rosto. Irmãos mais novos aparentemente eram todos iguais: excessivamente curiosos, e possessivos quando se tratava de seus irmãos mais velhos.

"Você está em casa ou não?"

"Não, Allie. Não estou em casa." – Ele podia ouvir a irritação crescente na voz dela, e teve que esconder o divertimento na sua. Tirar a paciência da sua irmã fora sempre um de seus hábitos favoritos e um dos que ele mais sentia falta desde que se mudara para Los Angeles. – "Na verdade, eu poderia estar dormindo agora. E você poderia sentir-se culpada por acordar seu irmão tão cansado de tanto trabalhar."

Allison soltou sua própria risada agora e Tony a acompanhou, mesmo que ela estivesse sendo sarcástica, ele continuava apreciando cada chance que tinha de escutá-la sorrir.

"Sua voz não é de quem acordou agora. Eu sei como ela soa quando você acabou de levantar da cama." – Ele não contra argumentou. Nem nunca o fazia quando ela estava certa. – "Então, pela última vez, onde raios você está?"

Agora ele estava em apuros. Mentir para ela, mesmo que fosse pelo celular e a milhas de distância nunca havia sido uma boa idéia. Ela podia identificar algo na voz dele, um pequeno detalhe que o entregaria e nenhuma desculpa plausível lhe vinha à mente. Muito menos um lugar para ele estar essa hora da manhã, em um sábado, que não fosse sua própria casa.

Tony olhou para Michelle, deitada silenciosamente do outro lado da cama, seus olhos estudando-o calmamente e esperando pela resposta dele tão ansiosa como Allison parecia estar do outro lado. Ela não parecia tensa com a possibilidade do romance deles talvez ser revelado para o primeiro membro da família Almeida. Ele sentiu-se mais confiante com aquilo, e voltou sua atenção para a caçula.

"Comprando alguns ingredientes que terminaram lá em casa. Você sabe como eu amo cozinhar."

Ela repetiu sua risada, mais alto agora e fazendo Michelle abrir um sorriso maior.

"Eu não sou uma agente federal, Tony, mas também não sou estúpida." – Ele não disse nada. Tinha plena consciência que ela não acreditaria e que em segundos, teria que revelar a verdade. Sendo assim, usaria todos os métodos possíveis para prolongar o inevitável. Talvez a ligação caísse. Talvez uma bomba atingisse LA e sua ajuda fosse necessária, tornando impossível qualquer tipo de conversa. – "Se você estivesse em um supermercado, ou seja lá onde você compra comida, eu escutaria as pessoas ao seu redor."

"Excelente, Allie."

"Você é um chato. E eu sei onde você está."

Ele balançou a cabeça, certo de que ela tinha uma ótima idéia, ainda que fosse parcialmente errada.

"Onde eu estou então, Srta. Sabe Tudo?"

"Na casa de uma mulher."

"E o que a leva a essa conclusão?" – Ele tentou soar calmo, como fora treinado por anos em Quântico para situações de estresse.

"Primeiro, você está em um lugar calmo e silencioso. Imagino que esteja na sala ou no quarto dela. Provavelmente a segunda opção, considerando que horas são e o segundo item da minha observação: você soa feliz. Concluo que sua noite tenha sido... prazerosa."

"Allison!"

"Só estou dizendo, Tony... vocês garotos apreciam um encontro de uma noite, não é mesmo? Sem compromisso, apenas sex,"

"Pare aí mesmo."

Ela se calou, um largo sorriso agraciando sua face e ficou feliz de estar longe do alcance do olhar dele, que neste instante provavelmente a penetraria até sua alma. Aqueles olhos enormes de chocolate dele nunca falharam em provocar as mais diferentes emoções, incluindo medo.

"Eu não sou esse tipo de homem. De uma noite de... de uma noite sem compromisso e apenas diversão. Você sabe disso, Allie. Você me conhece."

"Eu sei, Tony. Estou apenas tentando apressar a sua confissão." – Ela suspirou derrotada, pronta para ir direto ao ponto. – "Eu sei que você está namorando. E se ainda não tiver chegado a esse ponto, você encontrou alguém especial. Não estou certa?"

Ele fixou seus olhos em Michelle, esticou um braço e tocou com a ponta dos dedos o rosto dela. Ela sorriu, beijando a palma da mão dele e quando ele voltou a se acomodar na cama, deitando-se apoiado no encosto de madeira, ela retomou sua posição anterior, sua cabeça na curva do pescoço dele. A voz de Allison seria nítida dali e Tony pareceu não se incomodar que ela escutasse.

"Como você descobriu?"

"Estou certa, não estou? Eu sabia!"

Ele podia imaginá-la dançando vitoriosamente pela casa, e torceu para que sua mãe estivesse a quilômetros dali.

"Como você descobriu?" – Ele repetiu mais firme dessa vez.

"Bem, um dia depois da bomba, quando eu finalmente consegui falar com você com mais calma, pude notar uma leve empolgação na sua voz. Uma felicidade esquisita para alguém que quase morreu em uma explosão, e depois teve que lidar com uma bomba nuclear. Outro dia, eu liguei pra você uma noite, e ninguém atendeu." – Ela sorria convencida, sabendo que a falta de resposta dele significava que ela estava certa. – "Todas as vezes que eu falei com você nos últimos dias, percebi algo na sua voz. Algo que não deveria estar ali a menos que fosse muito importante. Muito recente. Muito especial. E eu sei que ser Diretor daquele lugar não é o suficiente para te transformar assim, Tony. Na verdade," – Ela continuou, agora séria. – "Eu não me lembro da última vez desde que o ouvi tão leve e descontraído. Assim como não me lembrava da última vez em que você teve um encontro. Alguém especial para te fazer companhia. Apenas juntei os pedaços e sabia que era um tiro no escuro."

"Então você tem uma ótima pontaria." – Foi tudo que ele conseguiu dizer após ouvir o discurso da sua irmã. Ela estava completamente certa.

Desde de Nina Myers, ele havia se fechado. Ao conhecer Michelle, permitiu-se ter uma nova amiga, alguém para trocar conversas triviais durante os dias de trabalho, mas ainda assim, ao fim do dia, ele estava sozinho de novo. Em uma casa insuportavelmente vazia. Cheia de lembranças das quais ele queria fugir.

Falar com alguém da família era sempre uma tortura. Eles perguntavam como estavam as coisas, e a resposta parecia sair direto de um gravador: "Está tudo bem. Nenhuma novidade. Apenas muito trabalho.". Não era de se espantar que Allison tivesse notado sua alegria, sua vontade de dizer ao mundo que seu passado estava sendo superado. Encontro após encontro. Beijo após beijo. Toques após toques.

"Qual o nome dela? Há quanto tempo vocês estão se vendo? Já a pediu em namoro? Cuspa, Tony!"

O casal teve que rir e Allison abriu a boca ao ouvir uma risada desconhecida.

"Ela está aí? Por que você não me disse?"

"Você mesmo disse que eu estava no quarto, Allie. E novamente acertou. Ela está aqui, deitada nos meus braços."

"Passe para ela."

Ele sentiu Michelle tencionar-se em seus braços, e sabia que ela ainda não estava preparada para isso. Nem ele.

"Não, Allie. Não agora."

"Por quê?"

"Primeiro, porque você nem sequer sabe o nome dela."

"Me diga."

"Me escute." – Ela se calou, esperando impacientemente ele continuar. – "E segundo, porque eu não quero que a primeira conversa de vocês seja por telefone."

Ela resmungou algo ininteligível, dando-se por vencida.

"Que seja. Mas me fale sobre ela."

Michelle relaxou e fechou os olhos, pronta para ouvir o que ele tinha a dizer sobre ela para sua irmã.

"O nome dela é Michelle Dessler. Amanhã faz uma semana que estamos juntos. Namorando."

"Como vocês se conheceram?"

Ele engoliu em seco, com medo do que Allison comentaria sobre a resposta a sua pergunta.

"Nós... nós trabalhamos juntos."

Um minuto todo se passou sem qualquer comentário. Os três prenderam a respiração, até uma risada nervosa quebrar o silêncio.

"Mamãe vai te matar, Tony."

"Eu sei. Não conte a ela. Eu quero poder fazer isso na próxima vez que nos encontramos."

"Que será na minha formatura. Daqui a cinco meses."

"Eu sei."

Michelle ficou tensa de novo, e ele passou suas mãos por um dos braços dela, tentando acalmá-la da melhor forma que podia na sua atual conversa com a irmã.

"O que me lembra o motivo de eu ter ligado em primeiro lugar." – Tony beijou a cabeça de Michelle, esperando a irmã reunir coragem o suficiente para prosseguir. – "Mamãe concordou em me deixar passar uma semana com você antes da formatura!"

"Jura?"

"Sim! Uma semana apenas eu e você, Tony! Isso não é fantástico?"

"É maravilhoso, Allie!" – Ele sorria abertamente agora e seus olhos encontraram os da sua companhia, que brilhavam intensamente devido ao fascínio que ela sentia ao estar conhecendo esse novo lado de Tony. Do irmão mais velho que não se importava de passar um período de tempo, considerado absurdamente grande por qualquer outro irmão, junto com a caçula. Ela sorriu, abertamente, tentando mostrar-lhe o quanto as atitudes e o carinho dele pela irmã a encantavam. – "Quando você vem?"

"Não sei ainda, mas lhe informarei assim que souber."

"Combinado."

"Avise a sua Michelle Dessler que minha prioridade agora é conhecê-la."

"Não é mais passar tempo com seu irmão preferido, huh?"

"Não mais. Sinto muito, Tony. Mas isso é apenas porque eu tenho um bom pressentimento sobre sua namorada. Algo me diz... sua voz me diz, que ela é diferente de... da... você sabe quem."

"Ela é." – Firme e seguro.

"E eu vou deixá-lo voltar para ela agora. Falo com você em alguns dias."

"Certo. Até mais, Allie."

"Tchau, Tony. Até mais."

Ele sorria tanto que suas mandíbulas doíam. Se tivesse entendido direito, sua irmã já aprovava seu relacionamento antes mesmo de conhecer a mulher com quem ele estava envolvido. Algo totalmente inesperado vindo da sua pequena ciumenta. Havia sido um inferno com Nina, Allison constantemente deixando claro o quanto não aprovava aquele romance. Aquela mulher. E no final, ela estivera certa o tempo todo, fazendo-o pensar que talvez não fosse sobre ciúmes, ou irracionalidade. Talvez sua irmã tivesse enxergado o que ele não conseguia. O que ele não queria ver: Nina Myers nunca fora a mulher para ele.

"Eu acho que ela já gostou de você." – Ele comentou, puxando-a para o seu topo. Michelle se moldou ao corpo dele, apoiando suas mãos no peito dele e encarando-o.

"Ela talvez mude de opinião quando me conhecer. Nós nunca sabemos, certo?"

"Errado. Allison pode nunca ter lhe conhecido, mas os instintos dela nunca falharam. É incrível e assustador ao mesmo tempo. E, neste caso, eu não poderia concordar mais com ela."

Ela beijou-o forte nos lábios, agradecendo-o sem palavras pelo inesquecível e interessante começo de manhã que acabaram de ter. E o sábado de folga mal havia começado.


End file.
